No Time To Live
by XMattyXandXMelsX
Summary: When Mello gets in a motorcycle accident and winds up in the hospital, he meets Matt; the most amazing, brilliant guy for him. The only problem, Matt is dying. Fast. Rated M for swearing, themes, maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

No Time To Live:

A/N: You know those stories that WON'T leave you alone, even when you have four billion other ones you're trying to write? Yeah, that's this. I really don't wanna let this one go, and I don't think it's been done before (at least I haven't read it) and if it has, I'll definitely do it differently. May have OOCness, a lot of swearing, and Mello not being nice. I warned you. Not a very pretty story, but it IS supposed to be a tragedy. MAY or MAY NOT include a lemon, not positive yet. The beginning may seem strange, just go with it. And please, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Meh.

Chapter 1: Mello

_Do we all know the extent of our own selfishness? I don't want you to believe that I'm a whack job spouting nonsense to anyone who'll listen; think that and I'll blow your brains out, soak the up with your entrails, and feed them to your mother._

_What I'm trying to say here is that we spend all of the countless hours of our lives sitting on our fat lazy asses (though for the record, my ass is _not_ fat) complaining about how unfair life is when, in truth, we try nothing to change it. We just mutter to ourselves and then switch the channel on the tv, or find a different way to waste our time. We don't face the facts because we don't want to hear them._

_People die. Yeah, bullshit, Mello's teaching us something we didn't already know. But some of those people deserve to stay alive much more than we do. But they don't. They die, and we live, and when you know this is happening, _it hurts_. It hurts more than you can imagine when you're right there, wishing the person lived instead of you. _

_Ow, ow, motherfucking, OW. _I tried to pick myself up off the pavement, but moving wasn't really an option at this time. My arm hurt like a bitch,. Glass was stuck in my skin, and the rest of me wasn't much better. Well, at least I was lucky and didn't get run over by a car. The crash had stopped all the traffic flow on this part of the highway right now. Frickin' car came out of nowhere. And you bet your asses when I could use my arm again, the damn bastards were going to have multiple bullets in their skulls. From me.

Great. Now people are getting out of their cars. A lady screams, "Call an ambulance," and I try to reply with, "No, dipshit", but it seems the best I could manage was a groan. Ow. Those bastards really weren't getting out lightly on this one. Damn car fucking hurt.

I hear sirens now, getting closer. Which is good, because my vision's starting to fade, and the pain's getting pretty unbearable; and I have a really high pain tolerance. I close my eyes, ignoring the frantic shouts for me to "hang on, just a little bit longer". Trust me, I'm going nowhere. I haven't gotten my revenge yet.

Even so, I can't help but wonder if it is really it. I drifted into darkness, and everything became incoherent.

Well, I guess for once God listened to me, and approved about killing those people. Huh. Because now I'm waking up in the hospital, most of my body covered by bandages and unmovable from casts. Great. You couldn't have healed my injuries while at it, could you? …Didn't think so.

"Oh, Doctor!" I turned my head and groaned. Of course I'd have the bimbo blonde chick as my nurse. Okay, so maybe God _was_ punishing me. "He's awake!"

I haven't even been awake for two minutes and I want to leave. This blows.

Well, that was until the doctor walked in. _Then_, I wanted to die.

Light frickin' _I'm-a-gay. _Of course he's my doctor. I'd heard about him, of course. He was famous at my school. Pictures of him line the halls. So young and one of the best doctors Japan has ever seen, and he's not even out of college yet. Now, excuse me while I puke.

The nurse, "Miss Amane", as I'm-a-gay referred to her as, was infatuated with him. She followed him around like a puppy-dog, and if her head nodded one more time, I swear it was going to fall off.

"Hello," Light said, looking down at his clipboard, "Mr. …"

"Mello," I said, immediately starting to cough. God, my throat hurts like a bitch. The Amane chick ran over to me, worry on her face. Like staring at me was going to help, idiot. She practically shoved a glass of water down my throat, which did help, not that I was going to tell her that.

"Nice thinking," I'm-a-gay said, inflating the blonde's little head even more. He turned back to me, a small smile, and the, "I'm so banging that chick" look on his face. "So Mello, you have a broken arm, a fractured wrist, some broken ribs, and minor cuts and bruises all over you. It should take you about five to seven weeks for you to heal, but you'll only need to be in the hospital for two or so." He could tell that even after a few minutes, I was getting really restless.

"For now, I just suggest you get a lot of rest and take it easy. I wouldn't be getting on that bike if I were you any time soon," he warned, but I knew that as soon as my arm healed, I'd be back on it, with a banner on the back saying, "_Fuck you, Light_". That guy severely pisses me off.

Light cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing between me and Amane. "Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "if you are alright I have other patients to attend to. Are you coming, Miss Amane?"

Misa grinned and nodded at him, following his lead as they headed toward the door.

"Thanks, Doctor," I said. "But don't _attend_ to her too hard!" He choked and closed the door, but not before I caught a glimpse of red outside my door. I shook my head, falling back onto the pillow for more sleep. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

**A/N: **

Lol, I couldn't resist. So, I guess Mello doesn't like Light? (Sorry Light fans, but I had to. ;D I might stop calling him I'm-a-gay, cuz it's a pain to type out. D:)

Review! It'll make me happy, and you aaaalllll want to make me happy! ;D

I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Till then!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know if this'll be every other chapter is Matt and Mello, but this is Matt's POV. I don't think that's what'll happen. I said I was going to get an estimate on how many chapters, and I think it's going to be at least 15 chapters. Thinking it out, I can't make it under that. It may (probably will be) over that, but that's just a general amount.

Special thanks to zummi16 (gahh, your pic's Tamaki! I just finished watching Ouran High School Host Club, loved it!), MalfoysBtch22, RhetoricalJeevas (I love your picture!), monochrome1994 for your reviews. Thanks to those who alerted and favorite too (ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, RhetoricalJeevas, MalfoysBtch22, zummi16, and XxCatalinaxX). Onto the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 2: Matt

The excessive beeping in this place can get on so many people's nerves. Well, I'd have to figure, because the nurses and doctors seemed immune to it, and I never talked to any of the other patients; the hospital's shut-in, that's me. Though I don't know if I could be considered a shut-in; I spent most of my time wandering the halls and hanging out in the emergency room. That was the only place that was lively, and doesn't attempt to steal your life force (though that might not seem like it to the patients and their families). Call me morbid, but just sitting there watching families come and go had become somewhat of a hobby of mine. But hey, when you're stuck here day after day, what else am I supposed to do? They already took away my games; all the television was too bad for me in my current condition, and by the end of the days anyways, walking was becoming a struggle. No way in hell was I going to let my high scores and gaming suffer from my incapability

Well, it was another one of those days (my people watching- I refused to say stalking because I was _not _stalking them- was getting boring, and it was almost time for me to head back to my room; they get pissy if you spend too much time away, it makes them "worry") when He came in.

I had turned around to leave, but when I heard the sirens coming, I paused. It's not like it was uncommon to hear sirens at a hospital, duh. What was uncommon about it was the fact that they were coming to _this_ hospital.

Er, let me elaborate. After spending so much time at this place, you begin to notice patterns in new arrivals at the emergency room. Most of the people who got into accidents were brought here Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursday s, Fridays, and Sundays. The accidents occurred usually at noon or rush-time, and seeing how it was both a Tuesday and 2:14 in the afternoon, neither fit the specifics. I walked back to the waiting room, hoping to catch a glimpse at what had happened.

The nurses were panicking. Nobody else was in the waiting room, luckily, and they really didn't give a crap about me. I guess what happened freaked them out a lot. I was right to guess that.

A couple of doctors rushed outside, probably to bring the patient in and to assess what happened. I could hear the yells and the faint "holy shit"s, and I started to wonder if I really needed to see this. I might be a guy, but I wasn't all that fond of excessive amounts of blood, especially if it's not my own. As I was about to turn back and head to my room, they came into the emergency room. I froze.

_Blood._ The first thing that hit me was the smell; there was so much of it, the stench filling the huge room. I covered my nose with the striped sleeve of my shirt. Blood was on the paramedics, the doctors; blood dripped to the floor. But what I noticed the most was the source of it all. Him.

Even though he was covered in that scarlet elixir, all bruised and battered, he was beautiful. Blonde hair was matted and caked with blood (A/N: If I have to type that word one more time…I swear…), which dripped from his forehead and his chest. He appeared to be asleep, and from my distance, I couldn't tell if he was breathing. _Oh god, don't make him be dead._

As quickly as he came, he was whisked away, and the blood that covered the ground was cleaned. The only sign that it had really just happened was the lingering smell of blood and bleach.

I stayed in my room that night. Didn't eat, couldn't sleep. I missed my therapy appointment. When the nurses came into my room to yell at me, they found me staring out the window and looking down at the courtyard, a small diary clutched in my hand.

"Ma-att," one of the nurses said, her voice breaking halfway through. Her name was Naomi Misora, and we had bonded the first time I had come here, four years ago. She was the one who kicked me out of my shock and depression when I had first learned the news, the one who had stayed by me when I was puking my guts out. She knew what to say, when to say it, and when not to speak at all. She was the only friend I had now.

"Misa," she said, "you can go now." She dismissed the other girl, and Misa nodded her blonde head sadly.

"Matt," Naomi tried again. She came up to me and reached her hand out. I turned away.

I heard her gasp softly, like she was burned. I watched her reflection in the window pane as she pulled her hand back slowly.

"How long?" I asked, though I knew the answer, right down to the damn second.

"Matt, don't do this to yourself." Naomi was whispering. "You heard what the doctor said; don't beat yourself up. Live what you got, love what you got." She sounded so heartbroken.

"How long?" I repeated, not fazed by her resistance to tell me. I knew what I was doing; I was just making it harder for me and for her.

"Stop it…"

"No!" I whipped around, angry. Angry at Naomi for not answering my question, angry at the doctors for not being able to fix me.

Angry at myself for dying.

"How long Naomi until I die?" There were tears in both of our eyes, tears we knew were pointless and yet they came anyways.

Naomi turned around to leave, lifting her hand to wipe away the few salty drops that had leaked from her eyes. I was breathing hard, and my head started to spin. I grabbed a hold of the window pane, staring at her as she left.

Naomi turned around at the doorway.

"Seven months, Matt. You have seven months left to live."

A/N:

Whew! I made it! I just pulled the last section outta nowhere, and I don't think it's that bad. I needed a girl there, and I didn't want to use Linda yet, so we got stuck with Naomi. Though I could see her and Matt being friends. Sorry for the excessive use of the word blood. I was going to shoot myself if I said it anymore, and I actually took two bloods out of there, but damn. -_-

Please let me know what you think! I know this chapter was a lot darker than the last one, but this is going to be a kind of dark themed fic. I feel bad for making Matt have seven months to live…The reason for that will tie into what he has (which you're going to have to wait to find out ;D). Any guesses as to what it is? I'd love to know. It should come up soon…ish, depending on how the chapters work out. But I'm going to have to study up on it to write this fic.

Sorry if any of the facts aren't accurate. I tried my best, but I fail. :D

Review please! You make my day!

Till next time~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I hate my bus. So much. Dumbass people decided they can chuck crap and get away with it. -_- But that's okay, I do retaliation real good. XD

Thanks to you who reviewed, favorite, and alerted, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Duh.

Chapter 3: Mello

They really need to make hospitals more exciting. The food is shit, the television's retarded and old, and the clothes (or lack of them) are as uncomfortable as hell. Do you know how hard it is to get to the bathroom with a broken arm, a fractured wrist, while holding the hospital gown closed and trying not to fall over? Fucking hard, that's how hard it is.

Three days. I'd been here for three. fucking. days. Five, if you count the two I was unconscious. Do you want to know how bad that's going to be on my record? I was already behind Near, did they want me to fall behind everyone else too?

I'm pretty sure no one knew where the hell I was. L, B, or A hadn't called yet, and they were who I hung out with most. I'd probably have to give them a call later, if I feel like dealing with them. Maybe not.

I made the doctors bring me my books. If I was going to be stuck here for two weeks, I was going to take that to my advantage. While Near had to attend school, I could be studying my ass off for when I had to go back. Then, I could blow them all away with my scores, and I would finally be better than that twit.

I had just finished my chapter on neurosis when I heard a chuckle; small and quiet. I whipped my head to the door, where I came to face with-

-a teenage guy? What the _fuck _did they put in that damn hospital food?

I was sure I was hallucinating, but_ day-um_ was it a good hallucination. Fiery red hair that covered his lightly freckled face, orange-lensed goggles strapped onto his eyes- that was how I knew I was hallucinating, only _my_ mind could come up with some strange shit like that. He was leaning against the doorway, legs crossed and a smirk on his face. His arms were at his sides, but I could see his fingers twitch occasionally as if they had something they should have been doing. His arms were covered with a loose black and white striped shirt-dork- and under his hospital gown he wore a pair of sweats.

_Hospital gown_.

Maybe I wasn't dreaming at all. I checked his face; pale, but not as though he was sick. He looked fine, but you never know, he could have been a schizophrenic or have multiple personalities. You just couldn't tell with this guy.

"What's the matter?" He looked at my books. "Mess a big test or something?" He waited for my answer, but I just glared at him. "It's not polite to stare," he said.

I scowled at him. "It's not polite to interrupt people," I retorted. His grin widened, revealing perfect teeth. _He has a beautiful smile. Just like the rest of him. _

And I realized that to be true. He really was beautiful. Strange, no doubt about that, but no matter the reason he was in the hospital, he looked so-

I won't finish that thought.

I realized that I didn't care who he was, but I wanted get to know who this mystery guy was.

"Who're you?" I heard myself asking. I waited for his reaction.

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "I'm nobody important. The question is," he said lowly, "who are you?" Then he winked at me.

Rewind.

Stop.

Play.

Did he really just fucking _**wink**_at me?

"You did not just do what I think you did," I growled at him. Regardless of his looks or not, he would not get away with that. Nobody winks at Mello without having a death wish.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently, a grin like a five-year-old's on his face. I refused to answer him.

"Hey." He spoke suddenly.

"What?" I was getting a little annoyed with him.  
"What _happened_ to you? Did you get hit by a bus?" I could detect worry in his voice. _Why do you care? You don't even know me, I don't even know you._

"No, a car," I answered. His eyes widened.

"How'd that happen?"

"Well, you see," I said sarcastically, "when you're on the road, there are these things called cars-"

"I know that," he broke in exasperatedly.

"It hit me on my motorcycle," I said. "Came outta nowhere and fucking rammed me."

"Well, that sucks," he managed after a minute. I turned back to my book._ Yeah, it did._

"No dip," I quipped. I didn't have the energy to argue, and I was getting tired. I had stayed up most of last night studying my ass off, and I could feel it without my chocolate. They refused to give me any, saying it was too bad for me. Suck my dick.

I couldn't help but steal glances at him with he stood there, though.

"Matt."

It was that Amane chick again. I glared at her in disgust, but she had her doe eyes all on the red-hair, Matt.

"Hey, Misa," He said sincerely. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking up on my patient," she said enthusiastically, making me want to cringe.

"So Light's finally letting you take care of patients now, eh?" he said with a smile on his face. Apparently he didn't hate the whore like I did.

"Oh, c'mon Matt, he's just looking out for me! He lets me take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." I don't know if she caught the double meaning, but I sure did.

He pushed off from the door and stretched. "I'm going to go I'll let you take care of…" He looked at me expectantly, a little pout on his face.

"Mello." He would get a nickname, that's all he needed for now. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that's a very…interesting name," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's because it's a nickname, idiot." He couldn't be any denser. Matt looked at me and started to laugh.

His laugh was light and airy, and his whole face lit up. A light blush dusted across his cheeks in embarrassment, and ran a hand through his hair. My heart started to beat a little bit faster.

"Well that makes a lot more sense now." He couldn't stop laughing, and Misa grabbed onto him to hold him up.

"Matt, you need to be careful! You haven't fully recovered from your last operation yet. You need to keep yourself calm." She sounded so afraid for him.

"Misa, I'm pretty sure laughing doesn't constitute to 'strenuous activities'." Matt straightened up, and a look of pain crossed his face. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head. "Ow," he said a little breathlessly, swaying on his feet.

"Matt!"

I didn't know I had yelled along with Misa until the words had left me. Heat flooded my cheeks, but I couldn't look away in embarrassment. I had to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Matt's voice sounded a little strained. He dropped his hand to his side. He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"But Matt-"

"Misa, I'm fine," he assured her. "You were right. I really am not up to that kind of strenuous activities," he said bitterly before sighing. "I'm going to go to my room to rest."

"Do you want me to get someone to help you? Naomi? Kiyomi?"

"No," Matt answered quickly. "Don't tell Naomi about this," he said. "She already worries about me enough."

"Matt…about the other night…"

"Misa, it's okay. Let's just forget it ever happened." He looked over at me tiredly. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Mello." He smiled at Misa and walked out of the room, leaving me and Misa alone.

Misa sighed, turning to me. She smiled a small smile. "Sorry about that," she said. "Matt doesn't like to listen to doctor's orders very well. He should be fine though, after a little rest." She took her clipboard and started to check the machines. "You're looking all good. How are you felling?"

"Like I was run over by a car," I deadpanned. Misa just laughed.

"That should be expected. Any 'out of the ordinary' pain? Do you need anything?"

"Chocolate," I said without thinking.

Misa smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Any particular kind?"

"If it's milk chocolate, I'll eat it." Misa smiled and nodded.

"Miss Amane," I said slowly. I hated to have to ask her this, but I knew nobody else in this damn place. "Can I ask you something?"

She waved a hand at me. "Call me Misa. Miss Amane makes me sound old." She wrinkled her nose, smiling. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is Matt?"

The smile faded off of Misa's face. "Oh. Yeah, you would probably want to know that. Matt's I would say your age, maybe a little younger. He's been coming here for about four and a half years, on and off." She smiled sadly. "He such a good kid. It's a shame though." A tear escaped from her eye, and she wiped it away.

"What's a shame?" Fear was in my heart, for a guy I didn't even know. Why was he affecting me this much? We had barely met ten minutes ago, and he already had a huge grip on me. What the hell happened to me?

Misa's voice drove me out of my thoughts. "Matt's sick…" Misa said.

"What does he have?" I had to know. I couldn't stand not knowing. I wanted to help him.

"Matt has-"

A/N:

I'm evilllllllllll! lol, you all want to kill me, right? But I couldn't resist! XD

Review! I may be able to update oh, say, tomorrow if you guys motivate me to!

Longest chapter, shortest A/N! Whoot! Sorry this is late by an hour or so, I was getting distracted a lot. DX

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Sorry this is a day late; I had a lot of things I had to do last night.

I started this story, what, five days ago? And it's already on its fourth chapter? Wow. XD

This chapter is dedicated to RhetoricalJeevas, for guessing what Matt has. The rest of you are going to find out in this chappie! Whoot!

The chapter is extremely long and may seem random, but there is a reason to my madness. Henri and Kimberly are my OCs that I just pulled out of my ass (XD) and if you want them to return, please let me know.

Sorry if this is really huge. I couldn't stop writing. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 4: Matt

Mello. His name is Mello.

It totally fits him to. I never would have guessed that to be it, maybe a Lawrence or a Dick (ha-ha, Dick. That would be a good choice) or a Terrence.

I suck at guessing names. Damn.

I stared out of the stupid window in my room. I was in my bed, too damn tired and feeling like crap to do anything. After yesterday's incident and the having a scan only a few days before, I was surprised that I wasn't sleeping the day away, I was that tired. Too much damn "strenuous activities".

The scan had been the day after Mello arrived. I couldn't sleep that night, even though I'd had scans on me so many times, some within days of each other. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this one was going to be bad, that the doctors were going to find something that they missed earlier.

And I was right. After being woken up at five in the morning-God, they really hated me. Couldn't the scan be at eleven or something?-they set me up for a scan. Walking into the room with that big-ass machine, just sitting there, is one of the scariest things in the world. It looks like it's about to swallow you whole. I lay down, the metal freezing cold on my back.

"Alright, Matt," I heard Light say from somewhere out of the machine. "I want you to relax. Close your eyes. The CAT scan will begin in a few minutes, but right now we're just going to run you through quickly. " I heard a buzzing, signal that the machine was starting up. I held my breath; the slightest movement would disrupt the scan and blur the image. In a second it was over.

"Alright, you ready for the real thing, now?"

"Let's get it over with," I ground out.

"Whatever you say," Light said. The table started to move slowly into the machine, and I felt like I was being swallowed. My claustrophobia started to kick in, but I forced myself to be still. I needed the scan to be perfect; the doctors needed the scan to be perfect.

It was over in a half hour-though it felt like a day- and once I was out, I started gasping for air. Misa ran over. "What's the matter, Matt?"

I waved her away, my hand a little shaky. "N-nothing, it's too small in there," I managed to say. Misa nodded, a little unsure, but stepped back anyways as Light came over.

"Good job Matt, the scans look fine. Why don't you follow me to my office and we can look at them in there."

I didn't want to protest, so I stood to follow him. After a second, my legs gave out, and I sunk to the floor. Misa came over to me, putting a hand around my shoulder.

"C'mon," she said, "let's get you out of here." I nodded slowly, and after a minute, and with her help, I was able to make it to Light's office without much incident.

I sat down on the metal table, waiting for the radiologist to finish up with Light outside. My breath was still a little shaky, and my heartbeat was abnormal and fast. I put my right hand onto my chest, right above my heart. I closed my eyes, trying to slow my breathing and heart rate. It was working until Light came into the room. The look on his face was grave, and my breath caught in my throat.

Light sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair. At the door was Takada, the radiologist. She gave me a small smile that didn't even look at all real, and she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the wall and hung the x-rays. Nobody said anything for a while. The clock ticking on the wall was the only thing breaking the silence. I was still holding my breath.

"Matt," Light said, breaking the silence first. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" I managed to get out. My hands were shaking badly, and I gripped the edge of the table for support. "Just tell me."

Light took a deep breath. "It's spreading."

"_It's spreading."_

I knew those words were coming. I knew it. Yet I couldn't help the numb feeling rushing through me, I couldn't help the dizziness, the hurt, the anger. I couldn't catch myself as I fell, off the metal table and onto the floor. I couldn't think; I couldn't breathe. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I didn't fight to stay awake for any longer.

When I woke up, I was alone in my room. I kept my eyes closed, my breath shallow, and my body limp.

It was spreading through me. I didn't know how far, I didn't know how fast, but it was spreading. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

The drugs and radiation weren't working. If they were, it would have been gone by now. It's been in me for what, four and a half years? And they still couldn't get rid of it. Surgery was too risky, and I was too old. It was only a matter of time before it finally killed me. A short matter of time.

"Matt, it's me."

I refused to open my eyes to Naomi's voice, pretending to be asleep.

I wouldn't reply, and after a few moments, she sighed, believing my act, and sat lightly on the side of my bed. "Matt, I'm so sorry," she whispered, reaching out to grab my hand. Hers was warm, and a little wet. She had probably just finished up with a patient and come to check on me while she had free time. Her hand was comforting, and it made me hold onto my sanity, if just a little.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Matt. You're not done Matt, you'd tell me that like you always would. But Matt-" her voice broke, and she sniffled. "But Matt, I am so sorry. For this to happen to anyone is horrible, but for it to be you just makes it unbearable." Wet drops fell onto my hand; she was crying again. Over me. I wanted to comfort her, tell her it would be okay, but I was frozen. I couldn't do anything but listen as she cried.

"I remember when you first came here with your parents. You were just a carefree guy, with your striped shirt and your DS." She laughed a little bit.

"But that guy disappeared, didn't he?" She was quiet, thoughtful. "I could only imagine-no, I couldn't imagine what it's like, Matt, I don't want to imagine. It must be so hard for you, every day." She was silent for a minute.

"That guy…the one that came in. He's going to be okay. He's in room 704, just down the hall. I'll tell you when you wake up, I know you were worried about him."She was silent, and only my breathing and the machines disrupted the noise in the room. After squeezing my hand, she let it go and stood up.

"Don't give up Matty," I heard faintly as she walked away, leaving me more lonely than I'd ever been before.

I stayed in my room the next few days. The nurses down in the ER were worried about me, and even went through the trouble of asking Light what was the matter. After he told them, they came up to my room and broke down. It took all of my strength to keep my composure.

The day after I had learned the news, I was sick. It started in the morning, and I ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I was feeling dizzy, and I couldn't make it back to my bed. Misa found me a few hours later sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the tub. Light had to come in and carry me to my bed.

I was in shock from the CAT scan, and I couldn't eat. The radiation made me sick, and I had a hard time keeping down anything they fed me. In a few days I was better though, and Light decided it was time to tell me what the scans had shown.

I was sitting back in his office, feeling a little sluggish and sleepy for the past three days. I had to wait for about an hour; Light had an appointment he had to go to. When he came back, his face immediately softened.

"Matt, how are you feeling?" he asked, though we both knew the answer to that.

"Shitty," I replied, and he just nodded. "Just tell me already Light, prolonging it's not going to make it go away. How far is it?"

Light nodded, and laced his fingers together. "It's not that much, but it will be. As you know, we can't operate to remove it, so we're going to have to use radiation and chemotherapy to try and reduce its size. We don't want it to reach your spinal cord, or else…" he trailed off. I knew what he meant.

"Or else I die?" I laughed. "In case you didn't know Light, I'm already dying."

"Matt," Light said. "If it hits your spinal cord, you die sooner." He took a breath and continued. "We have to do all we can to prevent that from happening."

"What? So you can take even more money for me, Light?" I was getting mad at him.

"Matt," Light said exasperatedly, "don't you want to live?"

I laughed harshly. "I have no reason for living Light." I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button, too tired to walk down the stairs. When it arrived, a little boy and his mother were the only ones in there. I entered a little cautiously, and stayed on the opposite side. The woman smiled at me, and her son tugged her hand.

"Where are you heading?" she asked me.

"Main Lobby," I told her. She eyed my hospital gown but didn't say anything. After a minute or so, her kid came over to me and tugged on my hospital gown. God, that thing was ugly. But Light made me wear it, no matter how much I threatened him. "Hey," I said to him, looking down to his little face.

"Whoa," he said. "Those goggles are sick!" I smiled at him. "Can I try them on?" he pleaded. "Please please please please?"

His mother looked at him. "Honey, don't be rude. I'm sorry, he's a little nervous, he doesn't like hospitals much."

"Neither do I," I agreed. I bent down to his level. "You can only try them on for a minute, okay? Then I need them back."

"Aww, why only a minute?"

I smiled at him. "The light is too bright for my eyes, little guy. It gives me bad headaches and I get really dizzy and sick."

"Oh," he said, echoing his mother's words. "Why are you here?" he asked in all of his little kid honesty. His mother looked like she wanted to ask the same thing but knew better.

I gave him a small, sad smile. "I'm dying, kiddo." And that's when it hit me.

_I'm dying. _

I was probably never going to see my parents again, laugh with my old friends-if they even still remember me-, and I was going to spend the rest of my life waiting to die. The thought made me sick.

I took the goggles off of my head and handed them to him, shading my eyes enough to see him. Once they were in his hand, I closed my eyes tight, trying to fight away the dizziness.

"Everything's orange!" I heard him exclaim, and a faint smile gracing my lips. A minute later, I felt him nudging my arm. "Here ya go, Mister," he said. I took them and put them over my eyes, opening them slowly. I looked down at him when my eyes had adjusted to the light. The elevator had reached the lobby and all three of us got off.

The little boy's mother pulled me over to side. "Henri," she said to her kid, "go wait by the flower table, okay? We're going to have a grown-up talk; it'll only take a minute."

"Okay," Henri said, doing as his mother said.

"My name is Kimberly," she said shaking my hand. "Thank you for that…" she trailed off, waiting for my name.

"Matt," I said. "Matt Jeevas."

"Thank you Matt." The smile slowly faded from her face. "If you don't mind me asking, how…" she trailed off once again.

"How long?" I said, pretty sure of her question. When she nodded, I continued. "Seven months at most."

She gasped. "Is there nothing the doctors can do?" she asked.

I shook my head no, a small, sad smile on my face. "They're trying their best, but it's not enough. Seven months would be amazing, if I can last that long. But it's alright," I said, looking over to where Henri was. He saw me and waved, a wide grin on his face. I waved back, turning to Kimberly. "I've known for a while that it was only a matter of time."

"How long have you been fighting your illness?" She asked.

"About four years ago was when I was diagnosed. After they found it, there was a very low chance of me living. The five year survival rate was extremely low, though I managed. My five years are almost up," I said thoughtfully.

"That's so horrible," Kimberly said, looking about to cry.

"May I ask why you and Henri are here?" I said, too curious to close my damn mouth.

"Henri's older brother is fighting leukemia," she said. "He's almost fully recovered, and he just had chemotherapy."

"I'm sorry," I told her, but she waved the statement away.

"No, no, it's fine. He'll be better in no time."

I smiled. "That's good." A moment passed between us and Henri took the silence as an invitation to join us.

"Hey, Mom," Henri said, tugging on his mother's hand. "Can he come home and play with us?" Kimberly smiled.

"No, sweetie, he can't."

"Aww, but Mom!"

"Hey kiddo," I said, ruffling his hair. "How about the next time you come here, you tell the nurses that you want Matt Jeevas, okay? They send you right to me."

"Okay!" Henri jumped up and down.

Kimberly looked at me. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"It's okay. It won't hurt me to have a little fun," I joked.

Kimberly laughed, looking down at her watch. "Oh, we have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Matt."

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled down at Henri. "I'll see you later, bud." I watched them leave before turning back, the reason for me coming down here all but forgotten.

The next day I went to see Mello. He was just sitting there, reading a textbook. The look he was giving it made you think that it insulted his mother or something. I chuckled, and he saw me.

We talked for a little while, until Misa had to attend to him. When I heard his name, I couldn't help but laugh. Though to my defense, I didn't know it was a nickname. Laughing wasn't the smartest idea, and my head exploded with pain. I barely managed to get out of the room with no help. But I couldn't face Naomi, not after what I had heard when I was supposed to be asleep.

I'm grateful that my room was just down the hall. I used the wall as a support as the nurses looked at me strangely; but I could care less. All I wanted to do was throw up.

My vision was blurring as I entered my room, and I collapsed in the bathroom. I went to throw up in the toilet, but my stomach was empty, bile rising instead.  
I was sweating and weak by the time I was done. My breath was ragged, and it was all I could do to sit there without passing out. The radiation was leaving me feeling like shit, and being sick only a few days ago didn't help. I would just have to sit there until I could gather the strength, or somebody found me.

The latter happened. In a few minutes, Misa came in with a sad look on her face. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, supporting me as I made it to the bed.

"Matt," she said, handing me a wet washcloth.

"I know." I sighed, lying back onto the bed.

"You're going to stay in here for the next few days. You have to promise me this, okay?" She gave me a small pout, knowing I couldn't resist her. I nodded reluctantly, and she sighed.

"Matt, this is to help you."

"I know," I repeated, "I know."

We were quiet. Misa broke the silence first. "Matt, don't be mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad at you Misa?" I asked. "You know that's impossible."

She smiled, but looked nervous at the same time. "So you won't be mad at me?" she confirmed.

"No, I won't, so tell me what it is."

"Okay then." She looked to the door, unable to stare me in the eye. "I told Mello."

"You told Mello what?" I asked, a little confused.

"That you have a..." she mumbled the rest, and I couldn't read her lips.

"That I have a…? C'mon, just say it." Then it dawned on me. "No, Misa," I whispered. "Please tell me you didn't."

She nodded slowly, a look of regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Matt."

She told him. That I, Mail Jeevas, am dying of a brain tumor.

A/N:

YESH!

Okay, now everyone knows, Yeah, Matt has a brain tumor….but that is THE longest chapter I have EVER written, and it is EXACTLY 3,000 words. ^^ I spent ten minutes messing around with it to make it exact. XD I'm a loser.

Nobody kill me, and please please review.

**IMPORTANT**: Does anybody want me to bring back Henri and Kimberly? Let me know if you do by reviewing!

Next chapter should be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Wow, late update. This sucks. DX I didn't mean for this to be left for so long, but I got sick, and have been cleaning. Yeah, my ideal February Break. I wanted to start off saying that I love all your guys ' (is that even a word? o.O) feedback with the story so far. You guys are awesome.

Oh, and one important thing (to me, anyways): I'M GOING TO MY FIRST ANIME CONVENTION IN APRIL! WHOOT! My friend told me about it the other day, and my dad said I could go. I'm going to try to cosplay Misa, but I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I should just dye my hair blonde or get a wig. . So, if any of you are going to Anime Boston, that's so awesome. ^^ Yayz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Meh.

Chapter 5: Mello

"Mello."

I looked up from my book, hoping it would be him. It wasn't. _Why would he be here? He hasn't shown his face in days. _It was Misa.

"What, Misa," I said, looking at the girl. It had been two days since she told me about Matt, and she had been avoiding me like the plague. She held the door, her manicured nails tapping in a nervous fashion.

"Mello, there are some people here to visit you," Misa said quietly. "Do you want me to let them in?"

My eyes widened. Why the hell did I have visitors? "Who is it?"

"Um," she turned around, "they say they're your friends form school."

"Let them in," I sighed, preparing myself for the worst.

I had been expecting this. It was only a matter of time before everyone wondered where I had gone, and when being a student at a school for genii, it wouldn't be that hard for them to figure it out. I was actually surprised they took this long.

Misa moved out of the way, and in entered-

"Okay, what the fuck is he doing here?"

Everyone stopped. L, BB, A…

…and Near.  
I temporarily ignored the others, opting out for a staring contest with the albino freak.

"It's good to see you, Mello," Near said, his voice monotone and as emotionless as ever. BB sighed, walking into the room and plopping down at the bottom of the bed. L followed him in, choosing to stand near the window, and A looked around the room, fidgeting. Near walked in the room slowly, his hand coming to twirl a piece of his hair as he accepted my challenge. BB sighed, beckoning A to come into the room. A, looking alarmed, rushed forward and tripped, flying through the room to land…

You guess it. On me.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK, GET OFF ME!" I screeched at his as he landed on my arm. A looked terrified, and he scrambled up into a standing position quickly. I held onto my arm tightly; it was throbbing and felt like someone had inserted a hot rod under my skin and was yanking it back and forth. Everyone else in the room was silent. That is, until BB started laughing his ass off and fell onto the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were concerned at your lack of attendance at school," Near said. "We heard yesterday that you had gotten in an accident and were stuck in the hospital."

"Who told you that?" I asked, wanting to know whose ass I should kick.

BB looked up at me, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Roger did."

"Figures, damn bastard."

"How long are you going to be staying here, Mello?" L asked, speaking up for the first time.

"About a week." I shifted on the bed, glancing out the door. Only a week left. Then, I would leave this place and never come back. Never see him again-Wait, what was I thinking?

"Mello?" L questioned.

"What?" I turned to him, and he looked at me curiously.

"Who do you keep looking for?" he asked.

"No one," I said, a faint blush rising to my face. _Dammit, what the fuck is wrong with me? _

"Uh-huh," BB said, grinning. "Sure it's no one, Mello Yellow."

"I told you not to call me that, you bastard!" I yelled at him. Of course, this didn't help the blush fade any.

And then Near had to open his damn mouth. "Would Mello have found someone that spikes his interest in here?"

I glared at the sheep. "You need to get laid," I informed him, and BB started to cackle. A squirmed uncomfortably, probably because he's as awkward as a frickin' cross dresser in a strip bar (A/N: wtf am I thinking?...I'm so strange. XD) when it comes to things like talking and not being a hermit. L sighed, and Near just stared at me.

Fuckin' creep.

As I was about to give Near a piece of my mind, someone knocked on the door. We all froze as Misa came in.

"Are you alright in here, Mello? Everyone on this floor heard screaming…"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off, "everything's fine. Tell the damn patients not to get too excited or they may have a heart attack or something." BB snickered.

Misa looked at him and then to L. "Okay," she said after a minute. "I'll leave you guys in peace. I'll be back in a half an hour to check up on you." She waved to the others, closing the door behind her as she left.

BB whistled. "Man, I would love to cut that up."  
I ignored his comment. He would never do it; L would make sure.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. These guys had given me a headache, and they had only been here about ten minutes.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you guys," I said. "Well, most of you." I glared pointedly at Near, but he brushed it off, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers.

BB looked at me. "Because we're the only ones who'll put up with your bullshit."

True.

"So Mello," BB said, grinning manically. "Who's the lucky person?"

"What the hell?" I snarled. No fucking way he needed to know about Matt- because nothing was happening, so what would he need to know about? _Wow, I'm getting too damn paranoid._

"Aw, come on," he pouted (creepily, might I add), "we won't judge."

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

After staring at me, BB sighed. "Fine, don't tell us. We'll find out eventually." He stood up, stretching. "We should probably get going; break is almost over at school." The others nodded.

"Feel better, Mello," Near said.

"Die in hell, frickin' arctic ground squirrel deprived of melanin," I muttered. He ignored my comment and left the room after BB and A, who nodded to me and scurried away. Soon it was only L and me left in the room. He stared evenly at me, and I had to look away.

"What is making Mello so anxious?" he asked, not moving his gaze from me.

"Nothing," I said, still unable to look him in the eye. I stared out the window that he had currently been standing at. After a minute, he nodded his head and walked out after the others.

I almost wished I told him.

A/N:

Wow, that was random. Especially the whole "arctic ground squirrel deprived of melanin" thing. I didn't want to keep calling Near a sheep, but I couldn't find a white animal. -_-'' But look the animal up; it's not really white (hence the whole no melanin thing), but it's cute! XD

You all know you want to review, right? Even though this was a crap chapter. I didn't like it. Bleh. Matt and Mello will meet again next chapter. I was going to have Matt come in here, but it didn't work out like that. Oh wells.

So yeah. That's it. Review, let me know what you think of it. I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one. And if you guys are thinking about going to Anime Boston, let me know. ^^ ….that sounded creepy. I'm just gonna shut up now. o.O

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Chapter 6: Matt

_He knew. Holy shit, he knew. _  
Wait; what was I freaking out about? So what if he knew? I'm in a damn hospital, it's not like it's a damn secret or anything. And it was an honest mistake. I never told Misa to not to tell him.  
I took a deep breath and turned to Misa. The movement made the room sway slightly, and I clenched the covers in my hand.  
"Matt, are you okay?" Misa said hurriedly, coming to stand next to me. I nodded slightly, and she sighed. "Matt, I-" she broke off, looking to the floor.  
"It's okay Misa," I said after a minute. "You didn't know." I tool a deep breath, feeling nauseous. I groaned. "How much longer until I don't feel like shit?" I asked weakly.  
"It's only a few days, Matty," she said quietly. "Try and get some sleep." She walked over to the doorway. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
"There's no need to be." I curled up on my side and closed my eyes. "Goodnight."  
Misa was silent for a moment. "Um, Matt?"  
"Yeah?" I answered sleepily.  
"...it's two in the afternoon."  
"...shut up."

The next day I had an appointment. With Light. I was so not looking forward to seeing him again. Guilt swirled in my stomach, making me feel even more sick than before. I had a huge headache, and if I sat up too fast, the room started to spin. It was not going to be a fun time, that was for sure.  
He came in just after I had rushed to the bathroom for the third time. I slouched down in the chair next to the window, too lazy to get into bed. What would be the point if 'd have to rush out anyways? Light knocked quietly on the door, right at the time Misa said her would. 10:00 am. Prick. (A/N: haha. xD) "Matt, I'm here to check up on you." His voice sounded calm, collected. _He must be so mad at me right now. _  
My heart started to beat a little faster as he entered the room, and I turned away from him to the gaze out the window. I watched as a mother ran after her son, chasing him to their car. She waved an apology to the cars that had to stop to let them through safely. Once she caught up, she picked him up and carried him the rest of the way in her arms. _If only I had a mother like that. _  
"Matt," Light said quietly, breaking my thoughts. "Are you paying attention to me?" I nodded my head slightly. Light sighed. "Matt, turn around."  
Slowly, I obeyed. I wasn't sure what he would do; would he be really mad with me, mad enough to hit me? Would he say that I could no longer stay at the hospital? My heart dropped, and fear rose in my chest. That had to be it. He was kicking me out, and I was going to be thrown out on the streets. No one would want to take me in, not the sick boy who is a waste of space and money. I froze.  
"Matt? Matt, what is it?" Light put a hand on my shoulder, and I instinctively flinched away. By now, I had turned to face him, but I kept my eyes trained on the ground. I had long ago memorized the floor tiles in this room. I used to pretend that they were little squares on a huge chess board, and I would spend hours playing imaginary chess in my head. I couldn't remember the last time I did that; I had been to wrapped up in my own thoughts and the procedures lately for me to even think about that game. My thoughts drifted from the present. That was, until Light called-and when I say called, I mean yelled, really, really loudly- my name.  
"MATT!"  
I jumped in my seat. "Y-Yeah?" I said timidly.  
"Matt," Light said. "Look at me." I looked up.  
"Uh huh?" I braced myself for his explosion, tightening my grip on the arms of the chair.  
"Matt," Light started, "I'm not mad at you."  
I looked at him. "Wait-what?"  
Light sighed. "You're so simple-minded, Matt. I'm not mad at you. Though why you would think that would be beyond me." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"How did you know I thought that?" I asked. Then it dawned on me. "Misa."  
Light nodded, before he quickly became serious. "Matt, I want to ask you something."  
"Yes?" I saw him take a deep breath.  
"Matt, do you want to die?"  
I stopped.  
_Did I? Did I really want to die? _  
There was so much I hadn't done yet; so much I probably never would be able to do. Did I really want to leave that all behind?  
"No." I looked Light straight in the eye and said, "I can't die. Not yet."  
"And why not?" Light persisted. He took a step forward.  
"There are some things that I still need to do before I die," I said quietly. Light was silent for a minute. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face. I patted my shoulder.  
"That's great to hear, Matt."  
**A/N: **  
**Gah, super bad. I suck. I've had so much crap in the past few weeks, with quarter projects, and the ten billion assemblies my school decides to make us see, I haven't had any time to write. -_- I know I said that Matt and Mello would meet, but I didn't want to leave you guys any longer without an update (cuz I feel really bad when I do). I'm working on the next chapter **_**as we speak**_**, and if it is not up by the end of the week, please, do all you can to make me post it.**  
**Let me know if this chapter was any good...which it wasn't, I know. . Grr.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Okay, this story is NOT COMPLETE. I accidentally hit the complete button or something yesterday, which I totally did NOT mean to do. Because there will be more. A lot more. XD Thank you so much MostlyxShortxStories for saying something, because I never would have figured it out. ^^

So, my email will not let me know when people review anymore, or when I update a chapter. It's so strange. The messages didn't go to any other folder, either. So sorry for not replying to you guys, I'll write my replies at the bottom.

K, so this chapter is going to be MATT again. Whoot. I don't want to confuse anyone that much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 7:** MATT **(for those who don't read author notes)

I looked up at Light, and my smile diminished a little. "Yeah, it's good," I said quietly.

Light looked at me with concern. "Matt? What's the matter?"

I shook my head slightly, a small smile on my face. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

I chuckled. "The gods must hate me," I said barely above a whisper.

"Why's that?" Light sounded puzzled.

"Why else would they force me to go through this?" I asked exasperatedly. "Was I bad in a previous life? A murderer? Did I commit a mass-genocide? Huh?"

"Matt, calm down." Light put a hand on my arm in comfort. I didn't have the strength to throw it off. Hot, angry tears leaked from my eyes, and I turned my gaze back to the window. The mother and her child were gone now, and the parking lot was deserted of human life. I closed my eyes tightly and removed my goggles so I would be able to wipe away the falling tears.

I sniffled. "Why me?" I asked quietly, waiting for an answer I knew Light could never give me.

"Why do I have to die?"  
Light's grip tightened reassuringly. "I don't know, Matt," he said honestly. His voice rang through the room; strong, pure, the voice of a leader. Of someone who knew he'd be alive to have children, and watch them grow up, too. Someone the exact opposite of me.

Another tear slid down my cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe it away.

"Matt," Light started, "everyone dies. That's a fact. It always happens. But for certain people, they die earlier than others. It doesn't mean they did something wrong; some of them may have, but not all. And Matt, you've done nothing wrong. You're sick. It's a disease. And I'm sorry to say it, but we can't guarantee you'll live. But we won't stop. If you don't give up, we won't either."

I turned back to Light after replacing my goggles, and saw it written on his face. He was speaking the truth. He really wanted to help, but only if I _wanted_ to be helped.

And I did. I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said, my voice a little shaky from crying. "I won't. I won't give up." Light smiled.

"That's what I want to hear." He let go of my arm, and grabbed the clipboard from bed. "Now, let's get down to what I came here for."

I looked at him for a minute. "Uh, Light?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why _did_ you come here?"

Light laughed. "I'm here to check up on you." He glanced down at the clipboard, picking a pen out of his coat and clicking the back. "So, how have you been feeling? Side effects or anything?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Dizziness, nausea," I said. I closed my eyes for a minute. "I've been feeling really tired."

Light nodded and scribbled something down. "Those are probably from the tumors, not the CAT scan. They might be advancing quicker than we thought." A dark looked crossed his face, but he shook it away. "I suggest staying in bed for the rest of the day and see how you feel tomorrow. I'll give you some medication to help with the nausea and dizziness, alright?"

I nodded. Talking had tired me out, and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. "Okay," I said, suppressing a yawn. "I'll do that." Light smiled as if he knew something I didn't, but I let it pass, choosing to climb into my bed.

"I'll have nurse Amane bring you the medication in a few minutes." Light got up and started to leave.

"Uh huh, sure," I said lazily. I was still feeling a little sick, but for the most part I just wanted to sleep for a long, long time.

Light nodded, but hesitated at the door. "Matt," he said for a final time.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I heard that you went to see Mr. Keehl."

"Who?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Mello?" I asked, a little more awake. Light nodded.

"Yes."

"What happened?" I asked quickly. "Is he alright? Did he die?" Fear rose in my chest. He didn't die, did he? He seemed pretty indestructible to me. Well, besides the fact that he got totally wrecked by a car.

…Shut up.

Light chuckled. "Calm down, he's fine. He complains every minute that he wants to leave, but he's not in any physical harm." He shifted the clipboard in his hands. "I heard from Nurse Amane-"

"Misa," I cut in. "Dude, you're banging her and we all know it. Just call her Misa."

Light looked uncomfortable. "I heard from Misa"-he said it as though he hand something sour on his tongue-"that you were talking with him."

"Yeah, I met him the other day," I said.

Light smiled. "That's good," he said. "Matt, you need to make friends. It's unhealthy if you don't. And even though he may be a pain-"

"-In the ass," I added in.

"- he's around your age, and I suggest you take full advantage of it."

I swear to god I just saw Light wink.

…

Awkward.

"Alright, I'm going to let you rest," Light said. "I'll talk to you later."

I could only nod. Did he really wink? What the hell did he mean by that?

I shook my head to clear it, immediately regretting the action when the room started to spin. I cursed and closed my eyes, willing the dizziness to go away. After a couple minutes, I opened them, and the world turned from black to a familiar orange. When nothing spun, I sighed in relief. I lay down in my bed, pulling the covers up tightly. I turned onto my side, facing the window, and willed myself to sleep. In a few minutes, I figured out that that was impossible. _Damn_. I had too much on my mind to even be thinking about sleeping, even if I was so tired. So I sat there and waited until Misa came to give me whatever the hell she was going to give me and hoped to god it was strong enough to knock me out.

She came into the room a few minutes later, and whatever drug Light told her to give me was good. (Not that I take drugs or anything…eh hem…) I looked at her and returned the smile she was giving me.

"That better, Matty?" she asked hopefully. I nodded a little bit into my pillow, stifling a yawn. Misa laughed. "Okay, I leave you to get some sleep," she said, closing the blinds in the room and turning the lights off before leaving.

"Mm'kay," I replied lazily. I was feeling much better. My nausea had diminished, and the room stayed in one place. (A/N: As my mother would say, that's some high quality shit. XD) Not to mention the fact that I felt I could fall asleep now.

I took one last glance through the darkened room, and strained to hear the sounds of the hospital through the door. Everything sounded pretty quiet, and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Keehl. His last name is Keehl, _were my last thoughts before I was swallowed into sleep.

A/N:

Whoot?

Darn, no Mello. But I'm going to update again later today. I can't write anymore since I have to (Like, really have to) get ready for school, haha.

ForTheLoveofJeevas: Thanks for your review! I'm happy with all the reviews I get, and I never thought I'd get this many so far anyways. I'm really glad you think this story is good. ^^

none-4-a-name: I won't doubt my writing anymore. ^^

beattlesaddict: Is this chapter long enough? The next one should be longer, too.

MostlyxShortxStories: Thanks for letting me know! That was not supposed to happen. .

K, I gotta go to school, bleh.

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Another chapter of Matt. Gah. I swear, I don't hate Mello or anything, but this makes much more sense in Matt's POV. Not saying that the blonde won't be in here… ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 8: Matt

I woke up feeling sluggish. The medicine was starting to wear off, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I turned my head lazily to the right, locating the clock on the table. 10:51 a.m. I hoisted myself off my bed, knowing full well that I was way too late to get breakfast. I'd ask one of the nurses to get me some food later, not really hungry. Walking to the bathroom, I yawned (A/N: Geez, now I'm yawning, crap.) loudly. Closing the door, I found myself staring in the mirror.

When I first came here, I used to avoid mirrors like they would kill me. I was so afraid to see what I looked like, with all the surgery and operations and tests they had been doing on me. I got through two months without looking at myself until Misa finally had enough of it and locked us both in the bathroom. She told me that if I didn't stop being such a baby, both her and my life would be a lot simpler. I finally got the courage to look in the mirror, and…nothing. You would've sworn that after all the time I spent avoiding it, it was going to swallow me or something. But no, I was fine. I looked like I was run over by a truck, and had dark circles under my eyes, but I was in one piece. Now all I had to do was wait until that piece would crack and break.

I walked up to the counter and gazed at myself. Same face, same hair. In a daze, I lifted my left hand to my face, resting it on my cheek. The copy of my in the mirror did the same. I put my hand back down, slowly, the mirrored me following my every move. I pulled back my hand and punched the mirror.

A huge cracking sound resonated through the room, and I watched as the mirror's surface cracked, looking like a spider web. Almost as soon as it had happened, I felt pain shoot up my arm. I winced, removing my hand from the mirror. None of the glass had gotten stuck in my skin, luckily, though my knuckles were bleeding slightly and starting to swell. "Shit," I muttered. I grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped my hand up, the blood starting to show through in a few moments. I waited about ten minutes before leaving the bathroom, certain the bleeding had stopped. My hand was throbbing, but the pain didn't feel too bad. I would see if I could get some ice later once I figured out an excuse.

I took one look around my room before I left. I was starting to feel claustrophobic in there, and I needed to get some fresh air. I was afraid the nurses would think I was unwell, and keep me stuck in my room, however, none of them stopped me.

That was, until Misa saw me.

"Matty!" she screamed from across the hallway, waving. Half of the nurses stopped what they were doing to stare. Once they saw it was Misa yelling, they rolled their eyes and turned back to their work.

I sighed, slowing my pace so Misa could catch up to me. She met me at the nurses' station, carrying a pile of books. Putting them down, she turned and gave me a hug. "You're looking much better," she said enthusiastically.

I smiled a little. "I'm feeling better," I said. "Thanks for the medicine, Misa."

"No problem, Matty," she said, waving the thanks off. "I'm glad you're feeling better, some of us were getting worried."

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault!" she said. "We're just glad you're out of bed. It was getting lonely in the halls."

I smiled. "Nice to know my wandering like a hobo is appreciated," I said sarcastically, smiling at Misa.

Misa laughed. "You know what I meant." Misa turned her head to the clock, before looking at me quickly. "Oh, crap, Matty!"

"What?" I asked, confused at Misa's worry.

"I totally forgot the meeting I had!"

"Well, when is it?"

"…in three minutes."

"Well. That sucks."

Misa looked at me, brightening up. "Hey, Matty?" she asked, a pout resting on her lips.

"…yeah?" I asked cautiously, not liking the look on Misa's face. She picked up the books, dropping them in my hands. A wide smile was on her face.

"Do me a big, big favor and give these to Mello, 'kay?" Before I could protest, she was running away. "You'll thank me later!"

"Misa!" I yelled after her, but it was too late. She had already turned the corner, leaving me alone with the books. I rolled my eyes. I guess it was time to pay Mello another visit.

I looked down at the books in my hands. There were three of the, each about 300 pages. They weren't that heavy, I noted. Sighing, I started down the hall towards Mello's room.

When I got there, the door was closed. I thought about knocking, but I decided against it. I'd never knocked before, and I sure as hell wasn't going to change that for him. I opened the door, hoping to god he wasn't stripping.

He wasn't (A/N: aww…). He was resting on his bed, exactly like the last time. I took a breath and stared at him. He, again, hadn't noticed me. I smiled a little bit. He was asleep, book resting on his lap. His breathing was deep, and his face was scowl-free as he slept. I stood in the doorway for a minute, just watching him. He looked so peaceful, so unburdened.

That was, until I dropped the books.

A/N:

Gah, sorry for the long wait. My quarter ended, and I had a research paper I needed to pull out of my ass in three days. XD I think it worked well.

I'll reply to your guys' reviews from LAST chapter after I post this.

Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! :D Yay!

If I reach 50 reviews, I'll write out all the reviewers at the bottom of the chapter. Next chapter up this week. No school ftw! :D

Till next time~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Whoot? I have really nothing to say.

Oh, italics in the beginning= Mello's dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Chapter 9: Mello

_I was in class again, wounds already healed. It was the end of the week, and our scores were about to be announced. After the slip of paper was thumb-tacked to the bulletin board in the front of the class, I stood up from my normal seat in the back of the room and made my way towards it cautiously. The other students had already crowded around it; surprisingly, they were quiet, something that could be either good or bad. As I got closer, the students parted, letting me get to the board easier. They all looked at me in shock. I sped my pace up, until it was right in front of me. _

_**3**__**rd**__**: Matt-97.45%**_

_**2**__**nd**__**:**_

…

_**Near-98.9%**_

_**1**__**st**__**: Mello-99.0%**_

_I had done it. I had beaten him, even if only by a small percent. A smile blossomed on my face, turning quickly into a full grin. I turned around, trying to find Ne -_

**CRASH **(a/n: HATE writing crash and crap like that. . couldn't think of anyway else to do it, dammit.)

I shot up in bed, trying to find the source of the noise. I saw it quickly enough; there it was, goggles and all, standing near the door.

"What the FUCK?" I yelled, glaring at Matt. Not only had he woke me up, but he ruined my damn dream. _I hadn't even gotten to rub it in the little bastard's face yet. _I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

A look of surprise crossed his face, but he mirrored me, crossing his arms and glaring right back. "Those books are heavy, that's what!" he huffed, a pout gracing his features.

"Heavy? Yeah, for a fucking two year old! They're ten pounds!" I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. Getting angry this early would just give me a headache, something I did not need. Misa already had that job covered. We were silent.

I watched him for a moment before speaking up. "_Well_?"

Matt looked back to me. "_Well_ what?"

"_Are you going to pick the books up_?"

Matt looked from the books to me.

"Oh. Right."

Bending over, he started to collect the boo- _no, Mello, stop staring at his ass. _I pushed my covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed as he did so, waiting for him to bring them to me. He straightened up and walked over to me, holding the books out warily. I went to grab them, and my hand accidently brushed Matt's.

The reaction was immediate. Matt hissed, retracting his hand as though he was burned. He grasped it gingerly in his other, trying to hide a grimace. I caught the books with my one good hand before they fell again and placed them on the nightstand. I turned to look at Matt. He was biting his lip, his hand now by his side.

"Matt," I said. "Show me your hand." He shook his head and moved his arm slightly behind him. A soft "no" escaped his lips.

"Matt," I repeated, but he shook his head again. Well, if he wasn't going to show me, I'd find out myself. I grabbed his uninjured hand and pulled him towards me. He gasped in surprise, and I took the moment to drop his uninjured hand and grab the other carefully.

"M-Mello…" He stuttered, but held his hand out so I could get a better view of it. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." I examined his hand. The skin was broken, and it looked as though some slivers of glass may have been stuck in there. I ran my thumb over the swollen skin, and Matt let his breath out shakily.

"You have some slivers of glass stuck in your hand. I'm going to get them out," I told him, and he nodded.

Standing up, I led him to the bathroom, careful not to jar my arm on the way. Flipping the light switch on, Matt closed the door after us, handing me his hand more willingly now that we were out of public view. He held it steady as I took a pair of tweezers and tried to get the glass out.

"What happened?" I asked him as I was looking for more glass. I had already gotten three pieces, but I didn't expect there to be any more. "Did you punch a mirror?" I asked jokingly.

Matt was silent.

"Oh my god," I said incredulously. "You punched a mirror?" I found another piece of glass and grabbed it. Matt winced. "Sorry," I said. "That was the last piece." I kept my grasp on his hand, though. A silence stretched in the room.

"Hey, Mello?" Matt said, speaking up for the first time since we had entered the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"…Misa told you, right?"

I couldn't speak, remembering what the airhead had said. I couldn't believe myself. I had actually forgotten that Matt was dying. Regret washed through me. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. I raised my gaze from his hands to his face.

His red hair was tousled and messy in a way that I had seen others try to pull off but fail miserably. His orange goggles clashed with those locks, but complimented his face altogether. Freckles were sprinkled haphazardly across his nose and onto his cheeks. His lips were parted slightly. I straightened up, moving closer to him until our faces were inches apart. His breath hitched. Slowly, he took his hand from my grasp and trailed it up my arm. I shivered at his touch. Our heads moved closer towards each other, until our lips hovered closely.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again before capturing his lips with my own.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING IT OFF LIKE THAT!

XD Not really. Haha, I'm so evil~!

Buuuut, I wanted your opinion.

**READ ME** (to those who don't like reading mah a/n): Do you guys want the make out scene- yes, goddammit, it's happening. XD Thank zummi16 for the idea- to be in Matt or Mello's POV? I made a poll on my profile, so please please please vote! I'll see whoever has the most votes by 4pm on Monday (Eastern Time), and I'll write it in their POV.

I went to Anime Boston yesterday! So much fun. I'm already planning what to do for next year. ^^

Review, tell me how Mello's POV was. I think it could have been better, but I still feel like I'm in Matt POV mode, lol. Let me know, I love to hear from you guys. ^^

Next chapter should be up the middle of next week, or the end.

REMEMBER TO VOTE! (Matt for president! lol XD) And review~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Late update, I know. I had to do a quarter project and make a game board, and I spent all my time doing that. And yesterday my friend's brother called me and told me that she ran away (which she didn't) so I spent an hour looking for her. Yup. And I made pocky. XD

WHOOT! 60 reviews! You guys are awesome. I'll write out all of them at the end of this. Thank you guys so much. I never thought I'd be able to get so many reviews, ever. :D You guys rock.

SammyWammy had a great idea of making the make out scene in both Matt and Mello's POV, but, unfortunately, it wouldn't have worked here. I will do that sometime in the story, thanks for the idea.

Sorry if it's really crappy, lol. I fail. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 10: Matt

"I'm sorry," Mello said the first time, and he looked into my eyes. His eyes were darting around, searching for an answer I couldn't give him. Slowly, he moved closer towards me, until we were only a few inches apart. I held my breath. I knew full well what was coming. I could have stepped back, pushed him away. But I didn't. Instead, I took my hand from his, moving it slowly up his arm. He shivered under my touch, and our heads moved towards each other's. With his breath on my lips, he whispered another "I'm sorry" before closing the distance.

My heart started pounding as our lips met, and my lips started to tingle. I pulled myself closer to him, our lips moving slowly, uncertainly. Careful of our injuries, I brought one hand to his chest gingerly, and placed the other one on his cheek. He tasted of chocolate, something I had never been found of before this moment.

After what seemed like a few seconds, he broke us apart, and I gasped for breath. He stepped back from me, regret on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. A blush dusted across his cheeks, and he brought a hand to his lip.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Was that all a mistake? Did he not want to kiss me? He was the one that started it, dammit. I needed to know the answer.

"I-" he turned away, trying to make it to the door. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me, our heads dangerously close. He gasped, freezing in place.

"You're sorry?" I said quietly, not knowing where much courage was coming from. "Don't be." I brought my lips to his again. This kiss wasn't like the other; there was so much more behind it, not just the want to kiss. I felt as though an ocean of feelings were running between us, fueled by want and something else. Fear.

I realized why I was kissing Mello in that moment. Not because I was in love with him. I had met him about two times before, and there would be no way in hell that he was in love with me. There wasn't enough time for us to fall in love.

No, I was in this bathroom, kissing Mello for another reason. I needed him. I was lonely, too damn lonely in this hospital, and he was the only person who could make me feel like I was not lonely, make me feel like I was healthy, even if only for a moment. That was something I needed, something to keep me sane in my sanctuary of needles and operations (A/N: I feel so poetic, lol. XD). And I knew Mello's fear: his fear to get close to me. He had a right to fear that. I was sick, and I was dying. The chance of that changing was so slim it was laughable. I understood why he didn't want to get close to me. I would just end up leaving him, hurt and broken. I felt the need to pull away from him then, to tell him that this was all my fault. That he should just let me leave and forget about ever meeting me. But I couldn't do that. I was selfish. For as much as I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to leave him. I couldn't afford to.

Mello pulled me close to him, snapping me out of my thoughts. He lightly bit down on my lip, and I gasped. He took the opportunity to insert his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned. I had never imagined anything could feel so good. As his tongue explored my mouth, he brought his good hand to my face, cupping my cheek. I felt my knees go weak. He moved us back, and I felt my back hit the wall. I brought my hands to his neck, my tongue fighting his for dominance. He pressed our bodies closer together, and-

"GO Mello!" I heard someone scream, followed by a wolf whistle. Mello and I broke apart, turning to the door. Our breath was ragged, and I felt Mello shift slightly, creating more space between us. My heart sank a little.

I looked at the person who had screamed; black hair, white shirt, blue jeans, and…jam?

Mello stiffened. "What are you doing here, B?" he said, taking yet another step away from me.

B cackled. "We decided you might want some company, but-" his eyes raked over me "it seems as though you have all the company you need." He started laughing again.

"B, get the fuck out of here!" Mello yelled. B just smiled.

"Hey, guys," B called, turning around, "I found Mello and he has a…" he looked at me "…_friend_."

I felt my heart stop. There were more of Mello's friends here. I couldn't meet them, not after what had happened with B. I pushed off the wall. "I have to go," I told Mello.

"Wait, Matt!" he said, grabbing my hand. I flinched, and he dropped it instantly. "You don't have to leave." I looked at him, a look of regret on his face.

I turned away. "I have an appointment," I said hurriedly, making up something that sounded at least a little convincing. I knew Mello didn't believe it, and neither did B.

"Matt!" Mello called after me, but I didn't turn around. I pushed past B, ran past the rest of Mello's friends, and down the hall. I made it to me room and collapsed on my bed, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes.

Mello

I glared at B, only able to watch as Matt ignored me and ran out of the bathroom. I was pissed off. Matt probably hated me now, all because of B. I could have killed him.

"B, you BASTARD!" I screamed at him, knowing full well he would be able to beat the shit out of me if I tried anything. "Why did you have to do that?"

B looked at me, fake regret on his face. "Aw, I'm sorry, Mels, I didn't know Red was going to react like that." I pushed past him, going to my room. I was done talking to him.

When I got to my room, L, A, and Near were there. They were watching all watching me. B came in behind me.

"You guys'll never guess what I found. Our little Mels was getting all close and personal with Red in the bathroom."

"Shut up, B!" I yelled at him. "His name's not Red! It's Matt." I was seriously contemplating killing him.

Near looked at me, twisting his hair. "Well, Mello," he said in his nonchalant voice, "Matt looked upset when he left."

My stomach dropped. Was it because of me?

"So," L asked, "who was that, Mello?"

I turned to face L. He wasn't trying to judge me, just curious. "He's no one," I said quietly.

B snorted. "He didn't seem like no one. Would you really have ' no one' pinned up against the wall, shoving you tongue down his thro-"

"_Shut up B_! This has nothing to do with you!" I looked at everyone. "Leave. Now."

L nodded. "That would probably be the best." He got up, everyone else following his lead. Soon I was alone in my room. I sank onto my bed.

How could I screw something up so much?

A/N:

Whoot! I suck! XD But hey, it needed to happen. Poor Matt and Mello. B's a meanie butt. XD

To my reviewers! Here's all sixty of you!

zummi16(iiiiiiii), MalfoysBtch22 (ii), RhetoricalJeevas(iiii), monochrome1994(iii), Heartache14(ii), Mercory, Veeletta, Shadow Dancer666, Dealy Nightshade1395(ii), Cheetay(iiiiii), Far Beyond Crazy, Miheal L. Jeevas1313, Serenity Lhane(ii), ForTheLoveofJeevas(iiii), none-4-a-name(iii), beatlesaddict, MostlyxShortxStories(ii), KITTY LOVS MATT, Sesshomaru's-lover012(ii), Kari Twilight Mist(ii), Alilicious53(ii), aliwh, Savylove, JinxxMusicXX, SparklyGlitter, maddy1st, SammyWammy, somebodykillme, SewerGator(your review was so sweet, thank you. :3), and mekio777

Whoot. I hope I didn't mess up your guys' names. The little i's are for if you reviewed more than once.

Thank you guys for your support. (:


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Okay…I did NOT mean to be gone for such a long time. I'm sorry! DX But I've been having a crapload of issues with friends and getting ready for the end of the year. I have a part of my final tomorrow, and like 20 other things I should be doing, but it's about 85 degrees right now and I'm too lazy to do anything.

My computer was broken, but I got it fixed last night! Whoot! xD Now I can actually do stuff on it.

I get out of school in like, two weeks, but like five days after that I'm starting a course at my town's college, so updates might be a little bit hectic. Not saying I won't write, cuz I want to get this story moving (It's going so slow from what it needs to be) and I'll have more time to do it. Hopefully. I'll probably make a schedule or something. I will try to update as well as I can these next week, but I really need to do good on finals. :/ Yay.

Suggested Listening: (not cuz it goes, I just love these songs to death. xD) If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens, and Stay Away From My Friends by Pierce the Veil. Luffles these groups to death. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 11: Matt

I had ruined it. The one friend I might ever make in this place, and I had ruined it. "God, I'm so_ stupid_!" I yelled in my room, slamming my hand onto the bed. I sniffled, trying to stop the tears from falling. They were irrational, the tears. What did I have to cry over? Mello? I can hardly say that he was my friend, let alone anything more. We met twice, and by the second meeting, we were already making out? I shook my head in disgust. It sounded a lot to me like Romeo and Juliet, only a lot less poetry and a lot more 20th century drama.

Thinking of us as Romeo and Juliet made me laugh slightly. That story was so sappy, so full of unconditional love; I hated it. And of course I would have to compare myself to it. Romeo and Juliet: the most tragic lovers, whose parents feud made their love forbidden. Matt and Mello, whose chance meeting only really brought confusion and hurt. Romeo and Juliet, whose love for each other drove them to make the ultimate sacrifices. Matt and Mello, whose love probably isn't even love. Romeo and Juliet, who may have survived under different circumstances. Matt and Mello, who have no chance of being together because Matt was going to die.

This thinking brought a new wave of tears. I was dying, and I had _no one_. No. Fucking. One. My family had done everything but fully shun me, my friends had abandoned me years ago, and Mello…well, there was nothing left with that subject. But even as I told myself that, I knew I was lying. If I could have it my way, there would be a lot left with that subject. I wanted so much to run back into his room and apologize, beg for him to forgive me. To be my friend, because that was what I needed now. I remember this saying that I saw when I was looking up things like that online: "I'd rather be your lover than your friend, but I'd rather be your friend than your nothing." Well, that pretty much summed up my feelings right there. If only I could get the balls to tell him that.

The tears stopped eventually, and my breathing returned to normal. The only reminder of what happened was the tingle on my skin where he had touched. And even that wasn't enough to ease the ache in my heart.

Mello

I had been sitting in the same spot for three hours now. I couldn't move. I couldn't study; I couldn't do anything to take my mind off of Matt. I couldn't help but think how much I screwed everything up. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself.

The door opened, and whoever it was slipped in quietly. My gaze stayed on the same tile of the floor, the one it had been staring at for three hours. Whoever it was walked up to my bed and sat next to me. I felt the bed dip slightly with the weight.

"Mello." It was L, his monotone voice sounding softly throughout the quiet room.

I stared at the tile. Black dot in the right corner, indent in the center.

"Mello, it's not your fault." I didn't acknowledge L, though we both knew I was listening. He continued. "You had no knowledge we were going to be here, and we should have told you." He paused, waiting for me to nod, to say something, to do anything.

After a minute, he spoke up again. "He really likes you, Mello." At this, I looked up at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" I asked him, my voice a little rusty.

L smiled slightly. "I just do." And that was that. No reasoning, no statistics, no solid facts. Just an _"I just do"_. If he felt that well that he didn't have to use anything to back it up, then I would have to believe him.

But I was afraid to believe him. If I believed him, that meant I would get hurt. And I might hurt Matt, too.

I leaned against L, my head resting on his shoulder. He put his arm around me gingerly, and we sat there for a minute.

"I like him, L," I whispered. "I barely know him, and I like him a lot."

L nodded. "I can tell, Mello. It's not like your other relationships."

I cringed at the mention of them. "Don't call them that. We both know what they really were, one night stands with too much to drink."

"Yes," L said. "But this is different, Mello. You care about the other person in the relationship, and you have feelings for him."

"There _is_ no relationship, L," I said, my voice bitter. "He'll never want to see me again."

"I doubt that, and so do you."

"…yeah. Yeah, I do." I was quiet for a moment, trying to get my thoughts together. "I'm scared, L." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm afraid to let this happen."

"And why is that?"

"Matt…" I trailed off, finding myself unable to say it. My heart stopped thinking of the word.

"He's what, Mello?"

"…he's dying." Tears welled in my eyes. "He's dying and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

L was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mello. I'm truly sorry."

I sniffed. "Me too."

L let go of my arm, and dragged me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to get out of his grip. He was too strong.

"You're going to lead me to Matt's room, where I will drop you off and you will talk with him."

"No, L, please don't do that," I begged. "He probably doesn't want to see me, I know it."

"No, Mello," L said. "You and I both know you need to do this." He led me from the room, and I silently directed him to Matt's room. The door was open, and I could see Matt. He was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. L let go of my arm and knocked on the door slightly.

Matt turned his head and looked at us. He breathed in sharply when he saw it was us.

"Matt, can we come in?" I asked hesitantly. I had no idea if he would let me. I didn't know if he was mad or not, or if he hated me and never wanted to see me again.

L coughed. "I just remembered that I have to get back to the school, considering I left BB in charge." He smiled slightly at me. "I'll see you tomorrow," he announced loudly, walking down the hall and leaving me alone with Matt.

I stood in the doorway, and Matt watched as L left. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Matt?" I asked, my voice small.

"…yeah?" he said hesitantly, gazing at the floor.

"Can we talk?" I took a step into his room, and Matt looked up.

After a minute, he nodded. "Yeah. Let's talk."

A/N:

Was that a little bit longer? I hope? I'll make the chapters longer still, but I need to study. xD

Well…I was gonna say something….and I forgot. xD Damn. Haha, okay. Never mind that.

Thank you guys so much for all the support you've been giving me. (: I appreciate it a lot.

So yeah, Romeo and Juliet reference. Whoot. I just read that in my English class. And…I think my teacher wouldn't be proud. XD She hates me and my friend.

Review, favorite, alert, the likes. Sorry if I made mistakes. Not really edited. xD I'm too lazyyyy.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

So, so, so sorry about not updating, but, when I said I hoped to get time to write, well. That turned out to be a big lie. Dx But I love UB (name of the program) to death, and it's such an amazing thing to do. There've been some personal things that I've had to deal with as well that have been hard. I don't want to put the story back anymore, so I'm going to take all the free time I get to write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 12: Matt

"Yeah, let's talk."

Mello stared at me for a moment before nodded slightly. He closed the door behind us, and walked over to my bed. My heart started to pound a little. I was so, so afraid of this. He was going to come close to me, look me in the eye, and tell me he hated me. He thought I was disgusting, a vile creature. That I should die. I knew it. He would take my heart, tear it out, and leave me to die alo-

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at Mello, shocked. "You're….you're what?"

Mello looked past me, out the window I spent so much of my time at. "I know you hate me, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you having to meet me, I'm sorry for coming into your life and ruining, and I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I just wanted to apologize, before I'd leave you alone for good."

"No!" I shouted. I leaped up from where I was sitting and grabbed his arm.

Mello looked over at me, startled. "W-What do you mean?"

My grip on him tightened. "Please…" I whispered. "Please…don't leave me all alone…"

Mello stood there for a moment before he turned his body to me, crushing me in a hug. "Okay," he whispered into my ear. "I won't."

Tears fell down my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I nodded into his chest, my arms wrapped around him tightly. His hand tangled itself in my hair, while his other arm wound around my waist.

"Shh, shh…" he told me, and my breathing slowly returned to normal.

I lifted my head up to look at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Mello said, smiling slightly. He held onto me, and I let him.

I took a breath, breathing in his scent. "I thought you would hate me," I said quietly.

"Hate you?" Mello chuckled. "I could never hate you. What reason would I have for hating you?"

"I don't know…"

"Exactly." Mello kissed my forehead, and I blushed. "On the other hand, _I_ thought _you_ hated me."

"Psh. Impossible," I told him, and he smiled, his eyes lighting up a bit.

He moved his head closer to mine, so our lips were barely touching. "That's what I was hoping to hear." He closed the distance between our mouths slowly.

The kiss was sweet, tender. Mello's lips against mine were gentle, the barely-there pressure just enough to make me want more. But it ended quickly, and he pulled back.

"Sorry," Mello said. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't mind," I told him, a little breathless with what had just happened.

Mello smiled. "That's good."

I smiled back. "So…"

"Yeah?" Mello said, resting our foreheads together.

"What happens now?" I asked, a little uncertain about what he would say.

Mello breathed out, his sweet breath ghosting against my lips. "Well, what do you want to happen?"

I looked at him, surprised. He…he was giving me a choice? Thinking back, I can't remember the last time I had been given a choice.

After a moment, I spoke. "I don't want you to leave me…"

Mello brought me closer to him, and I melted into his touch. "I think I can do that."

Mello

I returned to my room a little bit after talking with Matt. He was getting tired, and the nurses needed to check up on me to begin with. I didn't walk back, I floated. Talking with Matt couldn't have gone any better. And for once, I knew I was going to have to thank L, no matter how much it would kill me.

I got back to my room, and was grateful the nurses would be coming by soon. My arm was starting to hurt, and I was getting a head ache. Not that they were unusual for me. I mean, dealing with the idiots I had to deal with on a regular basis, I got a lot of them. But if I was going to be at a fucking hospital, they might as well give me something for it.

Not even a minute after I had return did a nurse come in. And, surprisingly, it wasn't Misa. She was one I hadn't seen before, dark, blackish-brown hair which went past her shoulders, bangs covering barely covering her eyes. I looked up at her, trying to see where I knew her from. I couldn't quite place it.

After staring at her face for a moment, it clicked.

She was from school. Sure, she was a few classes ahead of me, but I had seen her around campus and around town. She was pretty, I'd give her that, but she definitely wasn't someone I would be interested. Not that I had a need to look anymore.

Matt. Just thinking about him made me smile. But at the same time, my heart ached. I wouldn't say I'd felt bad for him. No, saying that just sounded wrong. I just wanted, no matter how impossible it seemed, for him to get better. I knew I didn't know him that well, at least not yet. But I wanted there to be a chance to say "not yet". At this rate, I didn't know how long I'd be able to be with Matt. And that scared me.

I broke away from those thoughts when she spoke. "Hi, my name is Naomi. I'll be filling in for Misa, seeing as she has a meeting with her superior."

I snickered. A meeting. As if Naomi didn't know what was going on with Misa and Light. It was clear to everyone those two were doing it.

Naomi looked at me, and her eyes narrowed. "Is something funny?"  
I stopped snickering.

_Well. Somebody has a bad sense of humor. _

"No. Nothing," I said, and Naomi sighed.

"Alright, I'm just going to be checking your vitals, and then I'll leave you alone. Have you been feeling any pain, dizziness, nausea?"

Suddenly, my head didn't feel like it was hurting as bad. "No, I'm good. Just the usual amount."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Okay." She wrote something on her clipboard, handed me the medications I had been taking. After that, she started to leave. "If you need anything else, give a call. A nurse will come to help you."

"Wait," I called. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Did you…did you go to Whammy's?" I asked, feeling a little lame. I knew she did. I just didn't have a reason for stopping her. Damn, what was I thinking?

She turned back to me. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"I'm studying there now. Well, not _now_ now, 'cuz I'm in the hospital, but you know what I mean…." I trailed off.

Naomi smiled. "Really? I miss that school. I had to leave during my last year, but it was such a nice place."

I looked at her quizzically. "Why did you have to leave?"

"Well, I had taken a job here, and the staff was limited. I either had to work fulltime, or give up the job. And I really didn't want to give up the job, so here I am."

I nodded. That seemed reasonable.

Naomi's phone started to beep, and she cursed. "Sorry, I'm late for a meeting. I have to go."

"Yeah, that's fine," I told her.

She smiled. "It was nice talking to you. See you around."

"Yeah," I said. "Definitely."

A/N:

Wow…that was kinda bad. I had to go back and reread previous chapters, and I read the part in chapter 5 where I wrote that BB said he'd cut Misa up…and I honestly couldn't remember writing that. lol. xD

Sorry it took so long, but I'm going to be spending much time writing this story on the weekends….when I finish my homework. DX But I only have one week left in the program, but ten days until I go to Florida for two weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to get onto a computer that much, so I'm planning to type up some chapters and either upload them before or after I get back (on the 23rd), depending on what you guys want me to do. I'll write maybe 2 or 3 chapters.

So review and let me know what you think. I know it's not the best, but it'll get going in the next chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

I FEEL HORRIBLE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING! Dx And you know what? This update is lame. Why? Because I need to reread through ALL I've written up to this point, take the medical mumbo shtuff that I need to remember, and make an outline, cuz, let's face it, I can't just go on nothing anymore. xDD And I know this is EXTREMELY short, but I wanted to leave this cliffy, and I'm about to start rereading everything in aboooouttttt….ten minutes, and I need to do a lot of research cuz, you know, I do want to have an inkling of an idea for the medical stuff I'm writing about.

Which leads me (not really) to why this is so late. Well, to be honest, I was NOT in a writing mood when I was in Florida, more like, I'm-depressed-and-want-to-leave-this-place-before-I-die-of-loneliness-or-kill-my-sister. And then we had the hurricane. xD And school. . Which is crappy with all hard classes first semester. So I've been focusing on that. And, the fact that last chapter got the least response out of ALL chapters I've written, I wasn't feeling in the mood to write. Sue me. But I am going to finish this, and because I really have no homework and I'm feeling creative, I will try to update this is the next…three days. So if I don't, I leave it up to you to spam me with millions of messages telling me to move my ass. xD

Disclaimer: Screw it. .

Chapter 13: Matt

I couldn't be any happier. Was this what they called bliss? I smiled to myself as I sank into the bed, my hands lightly grasping the sheets before letting them go. Talking with Mello, being with Mello, it made everything seem better. Not right; nothing about this situation could be right. But maybe this was about as right as I would ever get.

I laughed a little, the situation not in the least funny. How could we make this situation a happy one? We both knew the outcome, yet we both didn't seem to care. I smiled a little bit, my fingers lightly brushing my lips. Maybe, just maybe, we could have a fighting chance in this.

After a while, my smile faded into a frown. I started to notice the dull throbbing in my head, which, as the minutes passed, seemed to morph into a deeper and deeper pain. I closed my eyes, but that only seemed to make it worse. My breathing became harder, and I tried to form any kind of coherent thought. _Think, Matt. Think. _No matter how much it hurt to, it was always better to do that than try and wait the pain out. It made the pain at least semi-bearable, and it helped time pass before someone would come. I knew I was supposed to be checked on soon, but it seemed like it was going to be an eternity until someone arrived. I moaned, the pain intensifying to the point I felt I was going to pass out. I reached my hand out blindly, knowing exactly where the call button was. This wasn't the first time this had happened. In the beginning, it felt like every other night was spent writhing in agony as I waited for a nurse, a doctor, hell, a patient to come and save me. I learned soon that the call button was my life-line. I memorized the feel of it, the shape, everything on it; where it was in the room, and where I had to reach to grab it in instances like this.

I reached my hand out to my side, above my head, and grabbed the device. Pressing the third button on it, I let it drop from my hand. The pain was unbearable; I couldn't do anymore.

My hand fell out over the side of the bed as I lost consciousness, and my world faded to black.

A/N:

…no kill please. xD REVIEW. Let me know what you think will happen/ assure me I haven't lost my ability to write/other stuff. Gah, brain no work. The drummers in band officially killed it. .

Also. Cuz this was lame, I'm going to attempt to make the next chapter about double a regular chapter. Just give me time to write.

So review? Fave? Alert? Peace. xD


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Hah. And when I said in the next three days, you all knew I meant one night. lol I win. xD This isn't quite as long as I said, but it IS a quality update. ^.^ Enjoy the suspense~

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. At all. Like, I don't even have any of the books. I have the LABB Murders and L, Change the World, but that's it. I just others from my friend when I wanna read them. But she isn't the writer either. .

Chapter 14: Naomi

I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. Over the years working here, I could learn to sense this, but only with one person. My stomach dropped. _Matt_.

It seemed a little ironic now; the whole reason I left Mello's room was to go to a meeting with Light and Misa about Matt. As his three prime doctor and nurses, we handled practically all affairs involving him. It was our job to keep him alive, something that, nowadays, seemed like it was getting harder and harder to do.

I ran to his room, seeing nurses flowing in and out of it. Looking ahead, I caught a glimpse of long blonde pigtails. "Misa!" I called, and the girl turned around, a look akin to fear on her face. She stopped and waited for me. I could tell just by looking at her face that this was seriously wrong.

"Naomi," she said in a hushed voice that seemed out of place with all the noise occurring. I stopped next to her, trying to catch my breath.

"What is it? What happened?"

"We don't know. I was about to go to our meeting, and all we know is he pressed the call button. Nurses have been going in and out for a few minutes now."

I nodded, not wanting to waste any more time out here. I needed to be there for Matt. "Let's go."

We entered his room, a place we spent more time in than anywhere else in this hospital. Misa and I would often come here just to spend time with Matt, something we knew he enjoyed, even if he wouldn't admit it. But then again, I guess we enjoyed it as much as him. Nurses were by his bed, and I had to strain to see him. When I did, however, I felt the warmth drain out of my body.

This had to have been the worse he's looked in months—no, years. The last time he looked this sick was when he first came to the hospital to start treatment. Matt was so thin, something I had failed to notice truly until this moment. He wasn't usually a muscular boy, which I had known since when he arrived. But he was slight and lean, and he did have a nice body. However, all the years of treatments and surgeries, radiations and therapy, really did weigh down on him. These past few weeks had been really hard for him, especially with Mello's arrival. I felt shame run through me and I watched one nurse remove his gown and lift up his shirt (something Light allowed only Matt to wear underneath his gown. Matt hated the gown with a fiery passion, and Light knew it would be a losing battle if he thought Matt was going to wear only that.), showing Matt's thinness. His ribs protruded from his skin in an unhealthy manner, and I felt sick. How long had he been without a proper meal? How long had he been going to bed, sick to his stomach—too sick he can't eat—or just too depressed to even _try_ to eat?

Snapping out of it, I examined him more closely, taking one of the nurse's places by his side. "Do you know what happened?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

The nurse next to me shook her head. "He hit the call button, but when we arrived he was unconscious."

"How long did it take you to get here?" I asked, fearing that they may have waited before coming. Any time Matt hit the call button, the nurses knew that it was the time to drop everything and run. His situation was such a delicate one that if he thought he needed help, he was going to need it right then.

"Less than a minute," she said. I nodded.

Reaching out, I took my fingers to his neck, trying to find a pulse. For a second, I couldn't find one, and my heart stalled. Matt couldn't be dead.

He wasn't. The pulse was faint, but it was there. I sighed in relief, but only for a moment. There was still so much horribly wrong with this.

My thoughts went back to his test results. I hadn't been able to see them yet; that was what I had been on my way to discuss with Light. Before I could ask Misa if she knew what his scans had read, the door opened once again, this time entering the one person who needed to be here more than ever. Light.

Light took one look at Matt and froze at the doorway. Turning his head back to the hall, he barked orders at whoever was behind him. "Get a gurney," he yelled. "We need it quick. Come on, people, this is life or death."

My heart sank at those words. I clutched Matt's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Light, what's the matter?" Misa asked fearfully, speaking up for the first time since we had arrived in here.

"I think he has cerebral edema," he said curtly. "I need to get him to ICU quickly and try to reduce this."

"How?" I asked. "How do you know that's what happened?"

Light looked at me. "It's spreading, Naomi. This usually occurs."

My hand tightened around Matt's. Cerebral edema. Swelling of the brain. Something that could either be harmless, or could kill someone. We needed to get this under control, otherwise Matt might very well be dead before morning.

Another person entered the room, bringing a gurney with them. I stepped away from Matt's side, his hand falling onto his chest lightly. His breath was shallow and uneven, something that never was a good sign. He was lifted very carefully onto the gurney, and soon rushed out of the room. I could only watch as he disappeared, Light and Misa following. When everyone had left, I sank down onto his bed and let the tears finally fall from my eyes.

"Be safe, Matt…"

A/N:

I'm on a roll! xD

This outline thing is awesome. Why I didn't do this earlier, I have no idea. lol

But anyways, I hope everything is accurate. Let's pretend it is, I'm only a high school student, not a med school student. xD I can't know everything. But yes, I feel so much better with this update. And I want to put this up before midnight, so I'll make this short. xD

Review? I'll love you. Forever. :D And if you want to review last chapter, that's amazing too. (if you haven't already) 3

It is FREEZING. Gah. Also, if I'm missing letters up there somewhere, it's cuz I broke my keyboard the other day and some of the keys don't like me. xDD I'll fix it sometime….maybe.

Might update again this weekend, depending on the response I get. (hint hint) xD

Review, favorite, alert, the likes. ^.^ you know you love me.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

So, I still consider today the weekend, cuz I had no school. xD So I met my goal. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Or I would be getting paid a lot more than I am now. Which is nothing. .

Chapter 15: Mello

_I found Matt's first huge complication (when we were together) to be really scary. Over time, I got used to his sudden illnesses; as used to something like that you could get. We would try to make the most of our time, which we knew wouldn't be that long. _

_It still was something that neither of us looked forward to. Spending hours in the ICU, him being tested on like he was a fragile butterfly whose wings would break at the slightest change in the air, and me, praying in the waiting room to anyone who would listen, how Matt didn't deserve this, how I would take his place in a heartbeat if only he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. If only he could be healthy._

_Sometimes, wishing to God is only that, though. Wishing._

_. . ._

Fate has a twisted way of lulling people into fall senses of security. It makes them believe everything in their life that could go right, is going right, and that all the bad things have gone away because once you're happy, you're happy, and nothing could change that.

But it does change that. Fate manipulates your senses, and by the time you realize it, you've already fallen into its trap and have to face the consequences.

I would have to say the night Naomi came to visit me was the last good night of sleep I ever had. From that point on, I was too afraid to sleep fully. What if Matt needed me? What if he died when I was asleep? I couldn't deal with having that on my conscious, so I became much like L, an insomniac.

Matt wasn't fond of my habits; no, he felt they were stupid and childish. He thought that if anything happened, I would be there for him, no matter what. He didn't want me to lose out on sleep because of him. What he didn't realize was if we were alone, and I was asleep, I would be useless. I couldn't help him if he got hurt. If he needed me. And that scared me.

After Naomi left, I fell asleep quickly, unaware of the chaos occurring just down the hall. I slept through the night, something I am not proud of. When I awoke the next morning, I had no idea what Matt had been through the night before.

There were birds outside my window. They were incessantly chirping, and it was being to piss me the hell off. Right when I was about to open the window and chuck my side table at them, a crash sounded somewhere on the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry," someone said quickly after it, and then the silence resumed. The silence was so heavy that not even the birds dared to break it.

It was then that I knew something was wrong.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, sleep gone. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed carefully, I pushed my covers off and stood, hissing as a cut on my side burned. Using my one good arm, I moved my bangs out of my eyes. My hair was starting to get a little long, and I would have to get it cut soon.

_Mello, now is not the time to think about haircuts._

I walked out of my room and was greeted by…nothing. The floor looked deserted. "Something's wrong…" I whispered to myself. There seemed to be a hush over the whole floor, sort of like if you were at a funeral home. It reminded me of one as well. There was nobody else in the halls, something that never was seen here.

_Matt._

I found myself running to his room, probably not the smartest idea in my state. But then again, I really didn't care. I cared more about the guy who I'd met only a few days ago, the guy who could make my heart race and my body tremble when I was around him. The one who made me laugh, who I fought with, who I hoped to spend more time with.

…_is this what love is like?_

I was afraid to find out.

I got to his room and opened the door.

Empty.

I couldn't find him. His bed was empty, the sheets bunched up at the bottom of the bed. He wasn't in the bathroom that was connected to his room; he wasn't by the window, in the halls, anywhere. I sat down on his bed in shock.

"He's in the ICU."

I turned my head to see Naomi standing in the doorway. She looked dead. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked like she had fought with a bear and lost. Offhandedly, I noticed she was out of her uniform.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Mello. He's in the ICU."

"Why?" I asked, trying not to get frustrated with her.

"Cerebral edema."

My breath hitched. _Brain swelling._

"How bad?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Naomi shook her head. "I haven't seen him looking that bad in years. It was horrible…I almost couldn't find his pulse."

My heart stopped. He could have died last night. Died while I was sleeping soundly in my bed. Tears welled up in my eyes before I had the chance to stop them.

_Why did I feel so strongly about this? He should be just another guy, just another one of my boyfriends. Soon one of us would get tired of the other, and then we'd go our separate ways._

_No. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted Matt to be safe, to be alive. _

_To be healed. _

A/N:

Blehhh, it's shortish. But it's up. And I like it. C: xD Sorry it's not as long as I know you guys would like, but I have to go read a biology book (no joke…my teacher gave me a whole chapter in it to read…O.o). I'll update this by next weekend.

So, do you guys think I should have Mello meet Matt's parents soon? ^.^ Let me know~

Review, alert, fave, the likes. Would it be too much to ask for 100 reviews before the next chapter? I'd love you all very muchly and it would give me a lot more inspiration to write. c: it's cool if you don't. Just wondering.

xD Okay, I'm done stalling.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Chapter 16: Mello

Wishful thinking? I think so. Matt would almost indefinitely never be healed. But a guy can dream, right? Would that be too much to wish for? _Maybe I should just wish for him to be alive. _

"Please be okay," I whispered softly enough for Naomi not to hear. I turned around, away from Matt's deserted bed. "Can I use the phone?" Naomi nodded. She led me out to the nurses' station, where the working ladies smiled at me grimly. I couldn't return the effort. Naomi grabbed a portable phone and led me behind the station and into a small office. My arm brushed against a cabinet and I hissed as pain shot up my arm. Naomi looked at me alarmingly, but I shook my head. "I'm okay." She nodded.

"Here," she said, handing me the phone. "Dial 9 before the number, and I'll be at the station when you're done." She went to leave.

"Naomi," I called as she was about to close the door. "Can I see him?"

She shifted. "Probably not right away. We need to get his condition stabilized before he has any visitors."

"I see," I said dejectedly.

"But Mello," she continued carefully, "you can wait in the waiting room. I know it may not sound like much, but you'll be right there when he _can_ be visited."

I nodded. "Will you take me there in a little bit?"

Naomi smiled sadly. "Of course. It would be a nice change for Matt to have someone with him while he went through everything."

I started to ask her what she meant by that, but she closed the door, leaving me in the office alone. I took a look around, gathering a perspective of my surroundings. The walls were a pale cream color, and the room couldn't have been much bigger than the average elevator. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, an old wheeled chair behind it. The chair was awkward brown leather, with many stains of God-knows-what on it. The filling was starting to come out on the top and the sides, and I regarded the stuffing with a mild distaste. My eyes moved on, scanning the walls covered in posters with various 'catchy' medical phrases and motivational sayings. I scoffed. As if these would actually make a difference.

I stopped, looking back to the phone in my hand. Suddenly, my knees gave away. I made my way to the chair and collapsed, tears leaking from my closed eyes. I bent over, my arm cradled to my chest, my good hand gripping the seat so tightly my hand started to hurt. But that pain was outweighed by the pain in my heart.

I couldn't do anything…I couldn't do anything to help Matt. I felt so useless, so unimportant. It had been so, _so_ long since I had felt this way. I was supposed to be in control, the one thing stable in my life. But I let that go. I needed stability…I needed to be okay…

I needed L.

I lifted the phone, and, shakily, I dialed in the number that I've known by heart ever since meeting the kid in elementary school. He was one of the only people I called. My parents didn't care; I highly doubted they knew or cared about what happened to me. Because for them to care, that would ruin their fragile dream of a perfect family. And for a perfect family, there would be no bastard child. There would be no me.

"L Lawliet," the voice sounded in my ear, and I drew in a shaky breath. "Mello?"

I had to laugh. Of course he would know who it was from that. Before, most of the times I would call him would be after a fight with my father. Those times, I couldn't even form words.

"Mello? What's the matter?" L asked. "Oh shit…don't tell me _he_ came to see you…Mello, I'm coming right now. So help my god, he lays a _finger_ on you and that's the last thing he'll do-"

"L. He's not here," I managed to say, though his statement made a cold shiver of fear wash through me. "I haven't seen him since he kicked me out last month. I doubt he knows or cares what happened to me," I finished cynically.

L was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. My deepest apologizes, Mello."

"It's not your fault. You were right to assume…"

"If he not there, then what is the matter, may I ask?"

I paused for a moment, and all that could be heard was our breathing. Outside of the room, a faint murmur was heard.

"It's…Matt…" I whispered.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," L said immediately. I smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"Mello, I told you you don't ever have to thank me. That's what friends are for, right?" I smiled, knowing L couldn't see it. I was probably one of the guy's first true friends, and I had been the one to teach him that. It was ironic that he was using my own advice on me.

"Thanks anyways."

L sighed. "I'm never going to win with you, am I?" He laughed quietly. "I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone. L was accustomed to this. I rarely gave goodbyes to anyone. Goodbyes, to me, were impossible. I've had too many to count, and I didn't want any more for a long time.

_Fuck. Since when did I become so soft?_

I sat in the chair for a little while longer, the leather cool against my skin. My feet brushed against the ground, and I spun in the chair slowly, closing my eyes. I remember doing his when I was little, when my life was as normal as it ever got; when I didn't have to spend my nights worrying and hoping my parents wouldn't come home, and they might just forget me. There was a wheeled chair in the den of my house, set up next to the fire place and computer table. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I would sneak down from my room and climb up onto it, and spin. Sometimes, for a few minutes, sometimes, for an hour. I would sit in that chair, grab the table, and spin. The world around me would blur, the fireplace and the table passing by me quickly. The only thing I'd be able to tell was the blurring shapes as my eyes became unfocused and my world melted into distorted shapes. And that would be when I was happiest. There was nothing that could hurt me, _because_ there was nothing. No people, no disturbances, and most of all, I felt like there was no…_me_.

I snickered. I wonder what L would think about hearing me think that. He would come up with an extensive reason on why that was irrational that everyone but he knew was redundant. He wouldn't get it. Coming from a place as perfect as he did, he wouldn't understand the need to escape.

I stood up slowly, taking one last look over the room. Leaving this room, I would go with Naomi to the ICU. I would wait for as long as it took until Matt was able to see me. I would wait for hours, not getting any information about what's happening, hoping just to know that he would be alright.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped back into the real world.

The hospital seemed to be more alive, at least a little bit. There were a few people in the halls, walking to and from some of the rooms. Nurses talked in hushed voices, trying not to disturb the patients if they were trying to rest. A little ways down the hall, someone laughed.

It was then that I realized I was going to miss this place.

I might not have enjoyed being sent here, but at least it was…semi-peaceful. And then there was the matter of Matt.

Matt. That boy had me captivated. My heart began to ache, and I walked quickly to the nurses' station, placing the phone down on the counter carefully. Naomi glanced at me from where she was, and she nodded. She said something to another nurse, a young brunette, and the girl nodded.

"Alright, Mello." She led me over to the elevator, pressing the button. When it opened, we were met with L.

L looked over us and carefully smiled. "Good morning," he said to Naomi. "I'm one of Mello's friends. My name is L Lawliet." He didn't offer her his hand, but instead nodded slightly at her.

"I'm Naomi Misora, head nurse. We're just heading over to visit another patient. He was transferred during the night to the Intensive Care Unit. You're welcome to join us." She smiled at L, entering the elevator. L moved over to the left, away from the buttons. I stood in between them, shifting my weight between my feet. It wasn't that this was awkward. It was the fact that I wanted to talk to L, but without Naomi here. And I'm sure he wanted to do the same with me.

The ride through the elevator was quick, and soon we were on the ICU floor. Here, it was full of activity. Nurses and doctors ran back and forth from rooms, and patients were abundant. Naomi led us to the waiting room, and my stomach started to sink. Matt was somewhere in here. He was sick, he was hurting, he was possibly going to die. And I couldn't help him. Fuck, I couldn't even see him. Never had it hurt so much to be so close to someone and feel so far away.

We arrived at the waiting room, and Naomi left us alone. There were only three other people there, a man, his wife, and a teenage girl that looked a few years younger than us. The wife was young, but she looked probably a lot older than she was. Her hair was a dark red/brown, and the husband had dark-copperish hair. The girl looked slightly frightened, and when she saw Naomi walking with us, she jumped out of her seat, eyes pleading. Naomi shook her head, and she sat down dejectedly. I looked over at L, but he was staring straight ahead.

We sat at the opposite end of the waiting room, leaving enough space for us to be able to talk quietly without anyone overhearing us. The girl stared at us, but after a minute she went back to reading an old paperback book.

"Mello," L said quietly. I looked over at him and met his eyes. My arm was starting to throb, and I realized I hadn't taken the medication I was supposed to this morning. My chest was aching as well.

"Yeah?" I asked him, equally as quiet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like complete and total shit," I answered him truthfully. His expression was pensive.

"Have you taken your medication?"

I shook my head. "I'm supposed to have it when I wake up, and after every meal. I had it last night, but it's worn off."

"I'm going to alert Miss Misora that you need your next dosage." He got up to stand, but I grabbed his arm. I winced at the sudden movement, my chest hurting.

"It's fine," I ground out.

"Mello, it is not. You are in a hospital because you have received injuries. You need to be taken care of because of them."

I laughed scornfully. "You and I both know that I've been through a lot worse." L was silent. "I'm fine, L. I'll get it later. I'm not doing any heavy lifting or running a marathon anytime soon, so it doesn't matter. I'm just going to be sitting here, for God knows how long."

"And I will be with you," L replied. I looked at him gratefully.

"Don't you have class though?" I asked, knowing the genius probably left school because of me.

L smiled. "Classes do not matter when a friend is in need, Mello."

I sat back, letting out a breath. "Yeah. Nothing does." I thought about Matt. Nothing did matter at the moment.

"Mello, I want to tell you something, but I need to be sure you won't get angry," L said carefully. I looked over to him and nodded, showing that I was ready. After a moment, he continued. "I talked to Roger," he said.

"….no," I whispered. "You didn't."

L grimaced at me apologetically. "He told your father where you were."

"Why would he do that, that bastard?" I yelled, and the other family looked over at us curiously. I didn't care; I was too pissed to care. Out of all the things Roger could do, this was one of the worst. Worse than making Near the head of our class worse.

"Mello, calm down," L said. "You know he hasn't been alerted about your family situation. It's not fair to blame him."

"He doesn't need to be alerted, because it's none of his business," I hissed, standing up. My ribs screamed at the movement, but I didn't care.

L stood up as well. "Mello, calm down. Don't let him win."

I laughed. "That would have been great advice years ago, L. I think it's a little too late now."

L went to reply, but he looked over at the other family. They were staring at us with various expressions of curiosity, annoyance, and intrigue. "Mello," he said quietly. "I know that you don't want to do this right now." His eyes shifted in their direction. I nodded after a moment.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't."

"Mello, he's not coming here. Roger told him you were here, but he won't. I can promise you that."

I looked over at L, who never lies.

"…I believe you."

Just then, a nurse came into the room. Again, the girl jumped up. The rest of the family turned away from us to face her.

"Mr. Jeevas?" she asked, and the man raised his hand. She nodded. "Your son can see you now."

Just then, it clicked.

Jeevas.

That family…was Matt's?

A/N:

Is this longer? xP lol xDDD

It's like twice of what I normally write…so please don't kill me. :D I hope you like it, I'm too lazy to make a huge A/N (which I bet you all are glad about. xD)

So, some insinuation of Mello's past, dun dun dunn. You'll find out more at a later date, and Matt's as well. You've met Matt's parents and sister. Aren't they peachy? xD Yeah, official meetings will occur next chapter, and then we'll hopefully get to the good stuff.

I'll update probably next week, maybe sooner. I have a reunion and festival on Saturday, and there's going to be testing next week at my school. But that means I can sleep in for three hours. ;D So I might write a little in the morning.

Thank you guys for all your reviews and support. It makes me feel like this story is actually good. xD

Review, alert, favorite, the likes. c: Till next time~


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

HOLY FUCK ALMOST TWO MONTHS? Kill me please…I am SO sorry…Dx  
I just kept pushing it back and then, I chose to see how long it's been since I updated…I am SO SO SO sorry. :c But…I find myself growing away from fanfiction. D: I know. I never thought this would happen…DON'T WORRY. I WILL FINISH THIS. But seriously, if I leave this longer than two weeks, spam me like there's no tomorrow. I will love you all forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

_**Italics is flashback.**_

Chapter 17: Matt

I was awoken by a beep. But then again, that's how I usually was awoken. But this one, this one was different. It seemed harsh, unforgiving. Like, if somebody breaths wrong, it's going to lash out at you.

But it's just a beep, Matt. Just a beep.

I rolled over onto my side-or, at least tried to. Something pulled on my arm, preventing me to move where I wanted to. I opened my eyes a crack to see an IV sticking into my arm.

And then it all came back.

"Fuck," I groaned softly, just realizing the slight pounding in my head.

"That's not a nice word," said a voice near the doorway. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Naomi. She sighed shakily. "Do that again, Matt, and I swear to God…" I heard her shoes click on the ground as she came up to me. I looked up at her, grateful someone had dimmed the lights in the room so this was possible. She looked horrible; bloodshot eyes, slightly smudged makeup, and a slight frown on her face.

"…it's not like I did it on purpose," I said quietly, knowing how much she feared for my health. "Sorry," I said anyways.

She grabbed my hand with hers. "_I'm_ sorry."

I squeezed her hand lightly. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly," she said. "I broke my promise."

"Oh."

_I was in the ICU for the first time since my stay at the hospital. I had been here for about a month, and I was well-trained in the whole 'what to do' situations if anything at all were to happen. But, it wasn't like hearing about it. It was scary. Scary as all hell. Being in the hospital when you're my age and having a brain tumor are something _no one _can prepare for. But I was as prepared as I ever was going to get. _

_This time, all the warnings from the nurses on what to do when I felt sick…didn't work out. I had been walking through the building, sulking. I did that a lot during my first six weeks of being at the hospital. I wanted to know why. Why did this happen to me? Why was I the one that had to be thrust out of my life and stuck into a hospital? I didn't care if I was sick, I just wanted to go back home. Back home with my sister, my mother, my father. I wanted my life back. _

_It was a Saturday. I wasn't feeling that great. But hell, wasn't that why I was in here in the first place? I refused to tell the nurses that I had a head ache. It was stupid; I've had a million of them before in my life, and after a few hours they went away. But this one was different, and, subconsciously, I could tell that. I woke up feeling like shit (which wasn't that abnormal due to the drugs they had me set up on), but it took me about ten minutes to actually get out of bed. My thoughts were sluggish, and I was really sensitive to noises and lights. I flicked on the light in the bathroom and it felt like a gun went off in my head. I quickly shut it off and rushed to the toilet, throwing up what I had eaten last night. I was sweating slightly, and it was hard to breath. After a half an hour, though, it passed. _

_Or so I thought._

_I got up, and continued with everything like normal, albeit at a slower pace. I changed my clothes (I refused to wear that damn ugly hospital gown. I told my parents if they made me wear it, I would kill myself. Smart enough for them, they knew I wasn't lying) and left my room, my breakfast untouched. The smell of it made me want to go make out with the toilet again, and that option didn't sound as appealing as I made it out to be. I knew I would get yelled at by Naomi, this nurse that had taken it as a habit to stalk me and yell at me when I didn't do something that was 'for my health'. But really, I think she's in love with me and wants to get in my pants. _

_I walked past the nurses' station where my stalked was at, ignoring the protests she gave me. "Matt, what are you doing? You can't just leave your room without letting someone know where you're going."_

"_Bite me," I called back, trying to sound like I was normal. Walking out of my room and into the brightness of the halls was taking a toll on me, and I was feeling increasingly worse the farther I got from my room. I by the time I reached the elevator, my head felt like it was splitting open. To make matters worse, Naomi decided to leave the nurses' station and follow me. I pressed the call button and put a hand over my eyes, trying to ignore what she was saying. _

"_Matt? What's the matter? You don't look that good…" her voice trailed off, and I felt her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, getting into the elevator whose doors had just opened. I stumbled. "Matt," she said harshly._

"_I'm fine," I growled. My eyes were shut tight, and I leaned against the wall for support, the cool metal bar against my side. It felt nice. _

"_No you're not. Obviously there's something wrong. You look like you're going to be sick."_

_I was feeling increasingly worse as she talked to me. It was getting hard to breathe, and, even with my eyes shut and the hand over them, I felt like I was staring at a bunch of LED lights. Even though I had just thrown up what I had eaten yesterday, I felt sick to my stomach yet again. "I'm…fine." I ground out. My legs were getting weak, and I slid down the wall. The doors to the elevator started to close and Naomi stepped onto it, both of us began the slow descent downwards. _

"_Matt," she said, slight panic in her voice, "I know you don't like me, and I could care less about that. But I'm trying to help you. You want to leave this place, right? Then you've got to tell me what's wrong so I can help you get better sooner and leave sooner." Her voice was soft and collected. _

_What she was saying made sense, I realized. And it was then that I decided to trust her, for now. She couldn't be _that_ bad of a person, right? She was at a hospital, even though I don't think she was an actual nurse yet. I wasn't sure. I didn't pay enough attention to the nurses and doctors, choosing to spend my time locked in my room or exploring away from them. _

"_My…head…"I said softly, because that was the only way I could speak. Pain was taking over. "It…hurts…"_

_Naomi placed a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up. What are your symptoms, Matt?" she said urgently._

"_Headache, nausea-"_

_She stopped me. "Have you thrown up today?" I nodded. "When?"_

"_About an hour ago…I went to the bathroom and the lights…" I groaned; my head felt like it was splitting in half. _

"_The lights, Matt? Did the brightness make you sick?" I nodded imperceptibly. "Okay. Once we get off of this, I'm going to get you to the IC-"_

_And the elevator stopped. _

"_Shit!" Naomi said. "What happened?"_

_I curled into a ball on the ground, not caring that this was the floor of an elevator, that there were probably hundreds of feet that touched this. I cared only about the pain, and how to make it go away. "Stop…" I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes as I clenched my head. "Make it stop…make it go away…"_

"_Hang in there, Matt," Naomi said. She was using her radio to contact someone, anyone. We needed to get out of here, she kept on saying, because there was an extremely ill patient that needed to go to the ICU, _now_. If he wasn't there soon, his life could be in danger. _

"_It hurts…it hurts…" I repeated. "Make it go away…_

"_Please…kill me…" _

I looked over at Naomi. "It's not your fault. You can't baby me and shirk responsibility from the rest of your patients."

"I'm not shirking responsibility," she said, "but I'm not going to forget about my promise to you Matt, even if I did break it."

"No, you didn't. You did your best, Naomi. It's not your fault."

"Matt…for once, can you just let me feel right?"

_Naomi stopped radioing the person when she heard me say that. No, she didn't stop. She froze. _

"_Kill me…kill me…" My voice was barely audible, but I repeated those words like a mantra. It was the one thing I wanted at the moment. I just wanted it all to go away. The pain, the anger, the hurt. I wanted my life back. _

"_Matt, you're going to be okay." Naomi grabbed onto me. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that again. You don't want to die. You have so much to life for."_

"_No, I don't…I'm going to die…just d-do it now. I can't stand this…"_

"_Matt, you _do_. There are so many people who need you. Don't let them down."_

"_I'm alone," I told her, my thoughts being more clouded as time went on._

"_You have me," she said desperately. "I'm going to be there for you until the end. Don't say you're alone. Whenever you're hurt, I'll be there. I promise, Matt. I promise."_

_I wanted to believe her. I wanted to let go of the pain, I wanted to get something good back. I just wanted to be loved again. _

_My family had abandoned me, dumped me at the hospital and let me 'get better'. It was their way of saying they couldn't take care of me anymore. I was a hopeless case, and it was time for someone new to try. My friends wouldn't see me. They probably replaced me with someone new, someone healthy. _

_I _was_ alone._

_That was, until Naomi's promise. She was going to be there for me, when I needed it or when I didn't. And I was grateful. She was the first person who promised to stay with me, and the first to keep that promise. All the others broke their promises as easily as they made them. But not Naomi. _

_She was different. _

"You're right all the time, Naomi," I tease lightly. "Why don't you let _me _be right for once?"

She chuckled. "Fine. No use arguing with you."

"_O…ka-" I blacked out in Naomi's arms. She grabbed a hold of me, tears running down her face silently. Luckily for the both of us, the elevator started up again. They opened the doors, and I was taken to the ICU. _

_And Naomi stayed by my side the whole time. And has since then._

I looked over at her now. "Hey, Naomi."

"Yeah?" she said, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks."

She hit my shoulder lightly. "Thank _you_."

I smiled.

A nurse came into the room. "Mr. Matt Jeevas? Your family is here to see you."

A/N:

…fail? win? review? …please?

;.; even though I don't deserve it…

I'M SORRY AGAIN. D': Next update will be quicker than the last, I swear on Matt's life.

Side Note: Is anybody else obsessed with Super Junior? Because I am, and quite frankly, I love those guys. c: I'm getting the Super Show 2 dvd for Christmas and CAN'T WAIT. :3 And I was listening to them the whole time I wrote this…and for about three hours before that too. xD Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Heechul~ 3 lol done fangirling now. xD

…review, alert, favorite? Please show me you guys haven't forgotten about it… ;A;


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I have…arrived? O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I own _a_ Death Note, which I use to write the chapter summaries in, but that's about it. -_-' ahahaha xD

Chapter 18: Mello

"_Mr. Jeevas?" she asked, and the man raised his hand. She nodded. "Your son can see you now." _

_Just then, it clicked. _

_Jeevas._

_That family…was Matt's?_

I looked over at L quickly, finding his gaze trained on me. His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head 'no'. I didn't care for this gesture, and I stood up and walked over to the nurse who was going to follow the family.

"Excuse me," I said as politely as I could. She—and Matt's family—turned around to look at me. _No pressure, Mello. Now you just have those people looking at you like you're a freak. _

"How can I help you?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"I couldn't help but overhear you say something about a patient in this section of the building. I'm a friend of his, and I was just wondering if he was okay." I watched as the girl-Matt's sister-narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to give out that information to you. I'm sorry." She smiled softly, a sad look in her eyes, before turning around. Matt's parents did the same; his sister, however, stayed where she was.

Matt's mother grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go see your brother."

"I'll be there in a second," she replied. Her mother sighed and dropped it, following the nurse.

A moment passed between us as we both stood there sizing each other up. Finally, she spoke.

"You know Matt?" she said after her family had traveled down the hall.

I nodded. "Yeah, I met him a few days ago."

She looked down at my hospital gown, understanding flitting through her eyes. "What are you here for?" she asked. Quickly, she put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry…you don't have to answer that."

I laughed, "it's okay. I was brought in when someone ran into my motorcycle."

"Ow," she said, cringing.

"Pretty much," I agreed. Just then, L came over to us.

"Mello, I think it's time you go back up to your floor. You need to take your medication," he deadpanned. I turned to glare at him.

"I'm not in a psych ward, L. You could have phrased that differently."

Matt's sister laughed, and I looked back at her. "It's nice to know Matt's hanging out with someone who has a sense of humor," she said. "Though your friend's probably right. You should get back and get better soon. I should go and see Matt; I haven't visited him in months."

"Why not?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She smiled sadly. "That's what I ask myself all the time. I'm Langley, by the way. It was nice meeting you two. Maybe I'll see you around." With a wave, she turned around and went down the hall to find her brother's room. I looked over to L, who sighed.

"It's time for you to get back to your room. You've been looking increasingly worse as you've been down here."

I couldn't disagree. I had had a headache earlier, which has since turned into a full-out migraine. Not only that, but my ribs and arm were starting to hurt.

"Okay, let's go," I said, promising myself I would come down in a little while. Until then, I would let Matt visit with Langley.

I let L lead me to the elevator, feeling a little dizzy. His eyes never left me, the dark orbs showing what looked to be concern.

"Mello, you should have left earlier," he said in his monotone. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," I told him sarcastically, closing my eyes as the elevator doors started to close. I was starting to feel sick, and I just wanted to take my medication and rush back down to the ICU. I wasn't sure how well Matt was doing, or if he'd be alright by the end of the day. I didn't want to miss my opportunity to see him because of a small headache.

Before the doors could fully close, a hand shot in to open them again. That person turned out to be Naomi. She got into the elevator and nodded at L. When she was me, she narrowed her eyes. "Mello, you need to go back to your room. You haven't taken your medication, right?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?" the reply—meant to be a snarl—came out weakly.

"Dammit Mello," Naomi said, "why didn't you say you didn't get your medication today?"

"Would you have let me come if I said anything?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Mello, your health is important. You need to take care of yourself before anything else."

"Being there for Matt comes first," I insisted.

_Wait. What was happening to me? Did I really say that? Since when did I become a caring person?_

"Mello?" L asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. His voice sounded far away and quiet, like he was at the end of a tunnel. Then again, maybe I was the one at the end of the tunnel. "Mello?" he repeated, his hand tightening its grip.

Naomi grabbed a hold of me as I started to sway. "Come on, Mello. Now's not the time to get weak on us."

"Shut…up…" I ground out. I blinked my eyes a few times, and the tunnel vision disappeared slowly. I stopped swaying on my feet, and was able to stand without Naomi and L's help.

After that, we made it to the floor without much incident, and I was brought back to my room and given my medicine and a long ass lecture from Naomi and Misa about why I need to take the medication first thing, or something like this—or worse—will happen next time, and I had to be glad that I had people like L to take care of me and help me do the right thing, and some other things that they explained when I decided to zone out and ignore them all. My head ache was slowly going away, and the pain in my arm and ribs had diminished as well. I was about to tell Naomi and Misa that I'd had enough of the lecturing when a young nurse knocked on the door. Looking at her closely, I realized it was the nurse from the ICU, the one I had asked about Matt's condition.

"Yes?" Misa asked her as she walked in the room.

"I was told that this is Mello Keehl's room," she said. "A patient he was inquiring about earlier said that he would like to see him, if he is well."

Matt…wanted to see me?

A/N:

Blehh, lame ending for the win. xD Yay, new, not-that-exciting chapter. Who likes Matt's sister's name? I kinda just picked a random one, and that was it. Yeah, no Matt in this chapter. I would have continued it, but I want to upload this while I can. I'll update as soon as possible, but now I have to go re-read the Hunger Games for the fourth time. Yay English class.

Review please? And thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted so far. It really means a lot to me. c:


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey everyon-*is shot*

…sorry for taking so long to update, but this month was crazy. D: My teachers decided to give me a bunch of projects and stuff, and I just had finals this week. But I GOT A 93 ON MY BIO HONORS FINAL! WHOOT! xD And that was the grade I needed to get. *feels proud*But Monday's a new semester, and I won't have to deal with that class anymore.

Ahahaha, not that any of you really care about my personal life. I know what you're here for. ;D Let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 19: Matt

"_Mr. Matt Jeevas? Your family is here to see you."_

I looked from the nurse to Naomi, who gave me a small smile. Show time.

"Okay," I said, really not wanting to see them. But I had to get this over with. Maybe once they saw I wasn't about to die in the next ten minutes, they'd hurry up and leave.

Wishful thinking.

The nurse stepped aside and let in a man and a woman. She was holding his hand, both of them looking out of place in this scene. My father and mother.

I had always thought that I was in the wrong family. I mean, I knew I was related to them. It's not like I looked like I was dropped on their doorstep by Hagrid. No, I had a little of my mother and father in me, something I'm guessing they weren't too happy about. Why would they be happy with having a sick kid? I have a feeling that was where Langley came in. She was perfect; good grades, athletic, popular. Healthy. She made up everywhere I failed. I liked to think that she was a replacement for me. Once I was gone, they'd have a perfect family.

"Matt, it's been a while." My father's voice broke me from my thoughts. I glanced at them. They had stopped at the edge of my bed, not daring to come any closer.

"I'm not contagious," I said, pointing out their hesitancy. "You can't catch a brain tumor."

"Matt!" My mother cried. "Stop talking like that."

"Why? I mean, it's not like you—"

I felt a hand on my arm. Naomi glared at me, and I stopped speaking. That was fine with me; I wasn't really up for a whole lot of talking, never mind arguing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Jeevas," Naomi said, "but Matt just woke up. He's feeling a little out of it."

My parents just nodded. My mother was quiet after that. There was an awkward silence as I stared at the sheets on the bed, Naomi at me, and my parents at anything that _wasn't_ me.

The silence was finally broken when Langley walked into the room. "Who died?" she said, walking forward to plop down at the foot of my bed. For once, I was grateful for her interruption.

"Where were you?" I asked, ignoring my parents for the moment.

"Talking to some blond dude. Totally mistook him for a chick to begin with though."

I chuckled, immediately regretting it as my head started to pound slightly. I cringed, grabbing it tenderly.

"Honey, are you okay?" my mother said, frightened.

"Mmhmm," I replied, waiting for the throb to go away. "Guess I can't do that just yet," I muttered.

"It's my humor," Langley said. "Totally kills."

"Langley!" my father said sharply as I chuckle/cringed again.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, putting her hands up in defeat. "I'll stop talking now."

Naomi spoke up, addressing Langley. "You said Mello was here?"

"Mello, yeah. His weird-ass friend told him he needed to go back to his room though. Something about taking meds."

"If you'll excuse me, then," Naomi said, getting up. "I have to go check on him. If you need someone, you can go out to the receptionist. She'll get a nurse for you. The doctor should be here in a few minutes." She walked out the door, leaving me alone with my family.

"So…" Langley said, stretching her arms in front of her. She looked different from the last time I had seen her. Back then, her hair was short. Now, it was halfway down her back. She looked better with longer hair.

"Your hair looks nice," I told her. "You look less fat now."

My father glared at me, but Langley just laughed it off. "That's what I was aiming for, Matt."

"So, how's your schoolwork coming?"my mother asked me, trying to bring the topic back to something less harmful.

"Boring as hell. But, then again, I'm in a hospital. It's kind of expected."

"Langley is doing well in school. She's third in her class," my mother said, ignoring my comment. "She's taking after you in her studies." She looked at Langley and smiled. "She won an award for one of her paintings, too. There was an article in the paper."

"Four months ago," Langley muttered.

"What was that?" my father said, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," she replied airily, giving me a side glance.

"That's nice," I told my mother, humoring her for now.

"We got a new tv," my father said. "And your mother has been painting the house in her spare time."

"Peacock blue," she added. "It goes very nicely with the furniture. Much better than the previous color."

I just nodded, losing all interest in this conversation. This was my first time seeing my family in about six months, and I was already ready for them to leave. I never fit in to begin with, so why should they have to visit? Maybe it was easier this way.

"So, who's this Mello person the nurse was talking about?" my father asked after a moment of silence.

"Mello? What an interesting name," my mother said.

"Nickname," I said. "I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be known by my name."

My mother sighed, rubbing her temple. "Mail…"

"He's a friend," I told them. "I met him a few days ago."

"Oh, really?" my father said. "Do you know why he's here?"

Langley spoke up. "Some dude hit him when he was on his motorcycle."

"Ouch," my mother said.

"No, really," I deadpanned. "He should be leaving in a few days," I told them.

"Do you think he'll visit you?" Langley asked.

I scoffed. "Do I ever get any visitors?"

"Mail Jeevas…" my father started.

"What? It's true. The last time I saw you guys was when I had surgery six months ago. You live an hour away, for fucks sake. It's not that hard to get in a car and drive here."

"Language, Matt," my mother said.

"Soooorry. Why don't we add that to another thing the doctors can't cure?"

"What are you talking about? You're going to get better."

I looked at her. "That's what you've been trying to convince yourself since day one."

My father slammed his hand down on the table that was besides my bed. I looked at his face, red with anger. "Don't you _dare_ talk to your mother like that."

I was silent.

A knock sounded on the door, and in walked Light. He observed us for a second before continuing in. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jeevas. It's been a little while, hasn't it?" He came over to me and checked all the various machines I was hooked up to. After a moment, he smiled at me. "It looks like you've gotten a lot better since last night. There's still a little swelling, but the medicine you're on should keep it down. The only issue with this is that your new treatment is going to have to be pushed back a few days."

"New treatment?" my mother echoed. "What about his old one?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but it wasn't working. We're going to have to try something new." Light scribbled something down on his clipboard before continuing. "I know you three haven't been here to see Matt in a while, but there have been a few important"—he looked at me—"things that you've missed."

"Such as?" my father asked cautiously.

"Well, we've had to try a few more treatments for Matt since the last time we spoke. He's had a few minor surgeries, and they've helped a little bit, but nothing seems to be working at the current time."

My mother gasped, and tears welled up in her eyes. My father grasped her hand and squeezed it.

Light's eyes darkened. "I'm afraid that's not the worst."

"What else?" Langley spoke up. I looked over at her and saw that she had gone slightly pale, her face emotionless.

"Matt went in for a CAT scan a little earlier in the week," Light began. "The results weren't that promising."

"What do you mean?" Langley asked him, turning to face Light and me.

"Matt's chances of living another year aren't high."

"How long?" My father spoke up, his voice stoic. "How long does he have?"

I looked at him. "Seven months. Seven months and you'll be rid of me."

Tears fell from my mother's eyes freely now. She sobbed, turning to my father. He held onto her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the tumor is spreading," Light said carefully. "If it hits the spinal cord, Matt won't be able to live anymore."

"Then save him! Operate, do something," Langley pleaded, looking from Light to me. "There must be something."

"There's nothing right now that will guarantee getting rid of the tumor. We're going to start Matt on chemotherapy to try to reduce the size of the tumor. We're not certain if it'll work, but it's our best shot at this moment."

The room fell silent again. I felt Light squeeze my shoulder in reassurance, but that didn't do much to help me. Being reminded how little time I had left in the world after my almost-death experience put me in my place. I couldn't help but think back to all of the things I would leave behind: my games, my friends, my family. Mello.

I wondered if he would miss me. Would he come to my funeral? Would I even _have_ a funeral? Personally, I wanted to be cremated. You know how people would be cremated and have their loved ones spread their ashes at their favorite places? That sounded like a good thing to do. The only issue with that is I've been in this hospital for the majority of the past four years. I don't really have that many favorite places.

A question popped into my mind. "Light," I said.

"Yes, Matt?" he replied.

"What happens if there _is_ no treatment?"

My parents and Langley held their breath as we waited for Light's reply.

"That's up to you, Matt. But I won't give up trying."

A/N:

Ugh, Light, you make my ending lame. Bleh. Ahaha xD Next chapter will continue with Matt, and will feature the lovely Mello. c;

Soo, who doesn't like Matt's parents? I particularly don't. I like Langley though. Oh, and to all those who were like, 'wtf?' at her name, that was intentional. I spent about ten minutes looking at strange names just for her.

On another note, I've decided to come up with a schedule. Yes, it's taken me this long to do that. I know, I'm slow. But I'm going to try to update on weekends, and make this a weekly thing. At least. I might be able to write during school (yay for taking Creative Writing this upcoming semester), but I'm not making any promises. I'll definitely update more than I have been, unless I have a huge amount of homework. Ugh.

I'll stop my rambling now. You all have Deathnotefinatic13 for this chapter. ^-^ Review, alert, favorite?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Chapter 20: Matt

Light didn't know how grateful I was for him. He had been there for me through all of my surgeries, my operations, my check ups and my appointments. That was a whole hell of a lot more than my parents could say. I was lucky if they'd been to even a tenth of them, but I think even saying that was stretching the truth.

Light, on the other hand, was always present. Not because he was my doctor (well, no shit he'd have to be there then), but because he was my friend. He was one of the few people in this hospital who had grown to put up with all my whining and tantrums over the years. Misa and Naomi had gotten used to them, too.

_Which makes me wonder. Some of the best people I've met in my life, I've met due to my sickness. What would have happened if I wasn't sick? Would I ever meet them?_

_No. But you would've been healthy. _

Hah. Fat chance of that ever happening again.

I glanced at Light's face. His determination was admirable. But sometimes, I felt he was too precocious for his own good. Maybe he would find a cure for me. I knew he was smart, and he definitely had the capability to do so. But I had gone all these years hearing that I was incurable. I wasn't about to put my faith in Light's abilities, not with my disease.

_Maybe he'll find it when you're gone. _Wouldn't that be ironic.

"I wonder when you're going to figure out I'm a lost cause," I muttered, turning away from all of them. I was done with their visit. All this arguing had left me tired, and I just wanted to be alone. My family had stayed much longer than they'd been for almost all of their visits. It was time for them to go back to their lives and pretend their fuck up of a son wasn't rotting away in some hospital.

"Mail! How many times do we have to tell you you're not a—"

"Save your breath, Mrs. Jeevas," Light said, sighing. "Matt's been like this for a few days now. You don't want to argue. He won't listen."

I sighed, lying back down on my bed. "Can you all leave?" I asked wearily.

"We haven't seen you in months and you want us gone?" my father said incredulously.

"Yeah, well. Who's fault is that one." I looked at him, smiling slightly. "You might want to come sooner next time, or you might be visiting my body."

"Mail!" My mother yelled. Ugh, her voice was hurting my head. _Go away, I want to sleep._

"Sorry," I scoffed. "Sorry for talking back. Sorry for not being the son you wanted. You know what I'm not sorry for?"

I looked at all of them before continuing. My voice wasn't angry, it wasn't spiteful. It was done. _I_ was done. Done with all these tests, all these fights whenever my family came. I was done with all the poking and prodding, and all the nights spent wondering how much of my life I was going to miss. I guess I knew now.

"I'm not sorry for dying," I told them, turning away from them. I closed my eyes. "Please leave," I whispered.

Silently, one by one, they all left.

"Matt?" Light called softly after my family was gone.

"You know what's funny, Light? My family cared about me so much. So, _so_ much, before I was sick. People say that death makes everyone draw closer to you. If you're dying, people will want to spend as much time as possible with you." I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek. "The funny thing is, Light…my death is driving everyone away."

Mello

I followed Naomi back down to Matt's room once I had been given my meds. I felt slightly better, but also kind of drowsy. The meds were making me feel like I was in a bubble, which pissed me off. Still, they were letting me see Matt now. I couldn't complain too much.

When I got there, Matt was lying on his bed with his back to the door. I pursed my lips. That wasn't the best way to greet your guests.

"Matt," Naomi called softly. "Mello's here."

Matt turned over slowly, a small smile on his face.

_Fake. It's fake. _

_Why are you smiling, Matt? You're not happy. _

"I heard you visited earlier. I didn't want you to have to go for too long without seeing me." He winked at me.

_It's all an act, Mello. _I narrowed my eyes. "Sure you didn't."

"I'll leave you guys alone," Naomi said. "Matt, don't overdo it." With that, she left Matt and I alone.

I went to sit at the foot of his bed. "Okay, cut the shit. What's the matter?" I asked after a minute.

"What do you mean?" he said blankly. "I'm fine."

I scoffed. "My ass you are, Matt." I got an idea. Turning to Matt, I started to crawl up the bed, which wasn't as easy as it would have been if I wasn't hurt. I still made it work and look sexy. I could tell by Matt's hard swallowing. His Adam 's apple bobbed up and down, and I placed a kiss on it. "I know I have a nice ass." Kissing my way up his neck, I let my lips brush his gently. He responded immediately, pushing his head up to get more contact. I pulled back with his movements, winking at him. "I don't know, Matty," I said huskily. "The patient should rest…"

"Shut up and kiss me." He pulled me forward, crushing our lips together. I gasped slightly at the forcefulness in him. I liked it. His lips molded with mine, and I climbed onto his lap, pulling him into a sitting position with my one good arm. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I gasped and his hand brushed against one of my injuries. I moaned, the pain feeling good with his kisses.

"Mello, you masochist," he said against my lips. I pressed his hands tighter around my body, feeling the pain and the pleasure melt together.

"It hurts so good," I said back, bringing my lips back to his. After a moment, he pulled away. I growled.

"Mello, I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly. Both of us were breathing hard.

"Well, then," I said while kissing down his jaw, "you'll just have to make the pain go away."

"Ahh, M-Mello," he moaned when I started sucking on his neck. His grip around my waist tightened, and I bucked my hips at the pain.

"Matty," I answered, sucking on the part of his neck I was working on. I bit it lightly, licking it a moment later. He was mine, and I was going to show that to the world.

He pulled my face back to his, our lips meeting once again.

He was sweet, tasting faintly of oranges and mints. I bit his lip, and he gasped. Taking that opportunity, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We moaned at the same time as our tongues brushed each other's. We began a battle of dominance, our tongues swirling in his mouth. After a minute, I won, and I smirked into the kiss, victorious. I laced my good hand in his hair, keeping his mouth attached to mine as I explored every crevice. His taste was addicting, and I couldn't get enough of it. Not only that, but the feel of his slick tongue against mine was making me crazy.

We broke apart for oxygen, and I felt his lips attach to my neck this time. I moaned, my head falling back to give him better access. His hands were under my hospital gown, trailing up and down my sides lightly. His touches were slight and left my skin feeling on fire. I closed my eyes, and low and throaty moan escaping my lips. "M-Matt, Matt, Matt," I chanted over and over, wishing for this moment to never end.

"Mello, you're beautiful," he whispered against my skin. I opened my eyes, and pushed him away. Looking at his widened eyes, I shook my head.

"I'm not beautiful," I said. "That's you." I smiled slightly before capturing his bruised lips with my own again.

A/N:

Well, ahaha…who expected that one? ^^;

I know I didn't. I hope you all liked that. I was thinking that since this is the twentieth chapter, I might as well make it somewhat special. Let me know what you guys think. ^-^ And I figure the random Mello/Matt makeout will make up for the length. ^^; yes? The next chapter will be longer, but I'm being swamped with homework when it's only the first week of new classes. .

Yay, happy Super Bowl people! My parents are totally rooting for different teams and I'm sitting in my room, typing this, while I root for my imaginary team. xD Cuz that's how cool I am.

So, review, alert, favorite. And thank you all for the support you've given me so far. I was looking at all the reviews and such that I've gotten yesterday and I found myself grinning like an idiot in my room. I'll update as soon as I can. Til next time~


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Chapter 21: Matt

"I'm leaving tomorrow, you know."

I looked up to see Mello standing in my doorway. I closed my book—one of the ones he had so nicely dropped that time he brought it to me—and smiled. "I know."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he lifted a hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "You know?"

"Misa told me."

He looked away. "Oh."

I slid my legs out from under my covers, and my bare feet hit the cold tile floor. I made my way over to him, and smiled again. "So you'll leave me, right?"

"What?" His eyes widened. "No, Matt, no. I don't want to leave you."

"Why not?" My tone was harsh as I stared at the wall behind him.

"Why would I?" he retorted, temper flaring up. _Good,_ I thought. _Get him mad so he won't come back. _

I glanced at him before returning my gaze to the wall. "You don't need to pity me, you know."

Mello was silent for a minute.

The clock on the wall behind us ticked away time, the only noise coming from the room.

"You think...I'm pitying you?" he said quietly.

"I know it, Mello. So you can cut the crap." I looked at him uninterestedly, but my heart was pounding.

"Matt, you stupid fuck," Mello spat. He pushed himself off the wall, and he turned away from me. "Fine. I'll take my fucking pity and leave. Have a fucking nice life. Or not."

He walked out of the room.

"Die for all I care."

I stood at the door for a minute before closing it. Turning off my light, I put my goggles around my neck and made my over to my bed, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Okay, Mello," I whispered to my empty room. "That's what I'll do."

A/N:

HEY GUYS. WHO FORGOT ABOUT ME? :D

Okay, so I know this isn't much, but it's what I came up with in Creative Writing today. And I would write more, but I have a whole bunch of math that I'm missing tomorrow for a college fair. Yaaaaaaaay.

But I wanted to get this out there, and to let you guys know that I have more ideas for this, and I'm not giving up. I've had some...hectic...few months, but summer is less than a month and a half away, so I should get some writing done. I'm going to write out my outline in a little bit.

So to those who's stuck with this, I commend you. :3 And I'll have a new, longer, update soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Chapter 22: Mello

I was finally out of that damned hospital. Finally free to go back to school and beat the shit out of Near's reputation.

I had been studying my ass off for all of my free time (which was a lot due to the amount of time I spent resting in bed). I was ready for this: ready to claim my place as number one.

But most of all, I was ready to get out of that damned hospital.

"You know, Mello, it's not good to frown. It gives you wrinkles."

I scowled up at Near as he entered the classroom. "Fuck off," I spat at him, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"I'm sorry, Mello, but I will do no such thing." He took his regular seat in the front of the class, grabbing a Transformer from out of nowhere and playing with it.

"I didn't miss you," I said loudly, glaring at the back of his albino head.

"I love you too, Mello."

"Disgusting. As if I'd ever love you." The mere thought of it send shivers down my spine. I opened my book to stop thinking about it, but the only thing that came to mind was Matt.

Guilt coursed through my body, but I wouldn't go back and apologize. He just thought I was using him, but I wasn't, not this time. It was hard to admit, but it actually hurt that he felt that way. So no, I wouldn't go back. If he wanted me in his life, he could come and put me in it.

The teacher, Miss Whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is, walked in, and silenced the class. I hadn't realized everyone had entered while I was drowning in my thoughts. I made the extra effort to forget about everything and focus on the lesson.

I wouldn't let anything stand in my way of beating Near. Nothing.

Matt:

"Come on, Matty," Misa cooed, "you need to eat."

I shook my head, something I knew she couldn't see. I was bundled up in my covers, trying to ignore Misa and everyone else. The plan had been working for a while now, and I only got out when I knew that all the nurses were gone or busy with the other patients. I wasn't that high-maintenance, and I could take care of my self for the most part. I had pretty much been doing that since I found out I was sick.

I heard Misa sigh, and felt my bed dip slightly as she sat down. She placed a hand on my back, and she started to rub small circles. "I know, Matty, I know. It's hard, isn't it?" Her voice was soft and sad. "Why'd you have to push him away? You're only hurting yourself..."

"I'm not hurt," I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady, and the tears in my eyes.

But it was true—I wasn't _hurt_. I was broken beyond repair. I had let myself believe that I had enough of a chance to find love, and I threw that upon someone I didn't even know. Someone who had just happened to pass by.

Not only that, but I forgot the most important part of it all: I'm dying.

What's the point in finding love if you're just going to lose it eventually?

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I let out a small sob. I couldn't even control my emotions. I really was that hopeless of a person.

"Leave, Misa," I said quietly. I heard her sigh once more before getting off the bed.

"He'll come back, Matty. I know he will." With that, she closed the door.

I grabbed my chest with a shaky hand, sobs ripping through my body now that I was alone.

Mello...there wouldn't be time for him to have his chance with the pain I felt. My seven months felt like they were being cut short.

My vision turned blurry, and I didn't even wipe away the tears that dripped onto my pillow.

I didn't think I could die any more in these seven months than what I had when Mello walked out the door.  
A/N: I really suck, guys, and I'm so sorry. ..

Well, I'm out of school, but I start a six week college prep program on Sunday, which is actually tomorrow. o.o considering it's past midnight here.

I'm going to write more later today (after I sleep, though I just ate cake, so that might not be for a while. .), and I WILL have another update. I'll keep my sister and my friend bugging me on it so it'll get done.

I have a question to ask you guys, though. From your reviews, it sounded like a lot of you thought this was going to be ending soon, but I didn't plan on having it end for a long time yet. But with my lack of punctuality on updates, I've come up with a shorter version of this, kinda like an alternate ending thing. Would you guys rather have this wrap up in a few chapters, or to keep it going? Because I know I've said that I'll update, and well...that never happens, does it? .. Let me know what you think: do you want this to end in a few chapters, or to have it end the original way, which will probably be at least ten more?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Chapter 23: Matt

"Nothing works, Light. I've tried everything."

"Something has to work eventually, Misa. If not, we're going to have to transfer him."

"I don't know, Light." Misa sighed. "He was never this bad, ever. Even when he first came here, he had more hope. I think he's given up."

"He _can't_ give up. If he gives up now, I'm afraid that his condition will deteriorate faster."

"Should we call Mello?"

"I don't know. Do you think he'd want to see Matt? Do you think he'd even believe us?"

"We can try. I just don't want him to get worse."

"Neither do I."

"I'll make the call tonight. Mello should be out of class soon."

"Please do."

"Light, I won't see him." I was facing the window, and could see the reflection of him standing near the door. He looked tired, like my issues had finally caught up to him. I was waiting for him to tell me that it was enough, and that he couldn't deal with me anymore. Just like everyone else couldn't deal with me.

"Matt, stop being such a stubborn ass. You're the one who's hurting here, and I know he is, too. Come off your high horse and just see him."

"What happened to being my friend, Light?" My voice was hard.

"I'm also your doctor. And what you're doing to yourself isn't helping your health. Wasn't it you who said earlier in this week that you didn't want to die? Then start acting like it."

I sat up and faced him. "You're horrible! You don't know what I'm going through, do you?! How can you think this is easy for me, when it's the hardest thing I've ever done? I don't want to push him away, but I have to!"

"And why is that, Matt? What's so wrong about keeping him with you?"

"Because I'm dying, Light! I'm dying and I'll fucking leave him! How is that fair at all? I can't do that to him! Everyone else has already left—my family, my friends. They've already given up. He was the only one that hadn't yet."

"What about Misa, Naomi, and I?"

"I'm your job. You can't give up."

Light came forward and grabbed my arm. I hissed at his grip, and he tightened it slightly. His eyes were narrowed and furious.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again Mail," Light growled at me. "We're not here because we want to be paid. We're here because we care, and we're not giving up on you." He let go of my arm and took a step back. I cradled my arm with my chest. "Now," he continued, "you can either stay here and rot in this room, or you can man up and see Mello. What'll it be, Matt?"

I was silent.

Light sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't do this, Matt. Not to me. You're right, everyone else has left. But we—Misa, Naomi, and I—we haven't. And no matter how much you yell at us, or how much you try to get us to go, we won't. We're here to help you, and that's what we'll do."

"Why?" I asked timidly. "I'm a lost cause."

"How many times have we been over this, Matt? You're not a lost cause, not at all. To me, you're the most worthy cause yet." He laughed. "You know, the first thing they teach us is to not get attached to the patients. Because what good will that do when they leave, or they die?"

His words stung me. I knew this was directed to me, and it hurt. "Sorry," I whispered to myself.

"I had done a good job of keeping professional with all of my patients," he continued, not hearing me, "until I met you."

I turned over to look at him. He was leaning against the wall a few feet from my bed. He was looking down at his hands, like this confession was meant for them and them alone. I felt tears prick my eyes. I never really knew how much he cared about me, not with all the grief I had given him. I was still surprised that he hadn't given up on me much earlier, and I realized now that he was going to stay in it for the long run.

"When you first came in, Matt, you were the most rude, obnoxious, foul-mouthed boy ever. You still are. The only difference between now and then was that you still had hope. Why give it up? We're doing our best, so you should, too."

"Light..." I didn't know what to say to him.

"It's true, Matty." Misa stood in the doorway, her bottom lip quivering as she held in tears. "You're the best friend I could've ever gotten on this job. I'll miss you if you leave me. So you have to get better, all right? Light and I can't get married in the hospital, not with the lack of color in here."

"Misa..." Light glared at her.

"We're going to have a nice big wedding out by the beach, and you have to come. So you've got to get better, or else we can't have our wedding. Right?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Please get better."

"I'm just so tired, Misa," I said. "Tired of not knowing when the next time I'll be sick is. When the next time I'll see my sister. What my friends have done since they moved on without me. I just want it all to go away. I want to sleep, and to never wake up."

"You have to wake up, Matty. Or else you'll never find these things out, will you? What about your sister? She's still holding on for you to get out of the hospital. She misses you so much, and she worries about you. We all do. So you have to stay strong, because we're staying strong for you."

Light nodded. "It's true, Matt. You're the only thing that's keeping us going. Stay strong, Matt. Stay strong."

I couldn't handle it anymore. With Light's last words on my mind, I drifted into a restless sleep.

A/N:

Ugh, lame ending is lame. But the good news is that this was at least three-hundred words more than the last chapter. :D ...which excites me more than anyone else.

And I don't know what else to say besides thank you to all that have stuck with me this far, because I'm such a lousy updater and my motivation really sucks. .. I'm going to end the A/N here, and attempt to start the next chapter. Till next time, which shouldn't be as long of a break. Hopefully.


End file.
